Our Love
by CourtneyMorris17
Summary: I just moved here from LA, onto the reservation La Push. Its nice so far. I just met everyone, yet I somehow managed to make a fool of myself, and I really don't want to show my face around yet. Then he comes back, and he welcomes me.
1. Chapter 1

Our Love

Im new at this so please bare with me...Enjoy!

I really didn't know where to go from here. I just stepped off the plane in a small town called Forks, Washington. My parents have already moved here and are just waiting for me. They have all my belongings. It's nall sitting in my room down at La Push. _This is going to be different _I though to myself. I looked around the airport for either my mom or my dad. Nothing. I saw neither of them. _What's the police dude doing here? _I asked. "Bella!" He said, hugging the girl awkwardly. _If my parents ever did that..._

I didn't see anyone I recognized. I only saw a sign with my name on it. Kierra Smith. I didn't know the person holding the sign, but I guess I was about to find out. I walked over to the person. "Hi, Im..." "Kierra?" the boy asked. "That's what i was about to say." "Well my name's Sam. Sam Uley." "Hi." "So your parents paid me to pick you up and take you to the rez. I live next door to you guys. My fiancee, Emily, and I do anyways." He said, grabbing my bags off the belt and rolling them outside. "There are alot of us on the rez. You'll meet everyone later." "Where are my parents?" "Well your mom had a last minute work cll and your dad, well, I guess your dad was at the store, buying food, but he had to head to Seattle for work as well. So Em's gonna feed you and the boys and Leah." "Boys and Leah?" "Yeah, those are the kids on the rez around our house." "Oh." We got into the car and drove.

"So," Sam said after a few minutes of silence, "how old are you?" "Seventeen." "So when's your birthday?" "April 27." "Cool." He said, and then we sat there in silence for the rest of the drive. I stared out the window, realizeing that it was super rainy. "Does it always rain like this?" "Only in Forks, once you get on the rez, its sunnier." "Oh." I liked the rain. Back home I would stand outside and just stand there, sometimes i would dance in the rain. It was fun. "Do yoiu like the rain?" "Yes. Very much so." "Oh." We sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. I must have dozed off while staring out the window because the next thing I knew was being woken up by Sam telling me we were almost there. "Oh. Sorry, I didnt mean to fall asleep in your car." I said, automatically wiping at my face to make sure I didn't drool. Nothing. Good. I sat there looking out as we pulled up to this one story house. Sam parked in what I was assuming was his drive way and got out. I slowly got out and shut the door. Sam walked around the front of the vehicle and handed me a key. "Don't worry about falling asleep. It doesn't bother me. I drive the kids sometimes and they fall asleep in the middle of their sentances." "What's the key for?" "It's to your house," He said pointing towards a two story coiuntry home. "I'll be over shortly. I have to check on Emily for a few minutes and let her know that we made it. Go on and go inside." He said, walking towards his house.

I took the key and placed it in the lock and turned. _At least my key works. _I open the door and walk inside to the living room. Nice little room, and I see that my moms already decorated it to her likings. I walk through the hosue and to the back where the dining room/kitchen is. Nive little room, too. I turn and see the laundry room off the side of the hallway, under the stairs. I turn and walk up the stairs, onto the landing. _Nice little rug Mom put down._ I turn to walk to the first bedroom. I grab the door handle and open the door. _Not my room _I think and shut the door. _Two more doors. _I oprn the seconf room. _At least I'll know where the bathroom is. _I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it" I yell. "Just me, Sam." "Come in." I say, heading for the third door. I open it and see all my boses still packed, my bed not even put together, but my dressers and vanity against the wall. "So, do you want some help? I can get some boys.." 'That would be wonderful." I said, smiling at him. He pulls out his cell and hits call. "Hey, it's Sam. No no. I just need your help. The new girl, Kierra, she's here and needs help moving boxes and her dressers and we need someone to out tgether the bed. Yeah. You can. Just bring Leah and Seth. Leah can use some girl company, and Seth needs someone to watch him. So Quil and Em are coming? Okay. Great. No no. Thats fine. Just hurry up." He said, shutting his phone. "Thank you Sam." "Anytime." No sooner than 5 minutes, there was knocking at the door. "It's just the guys and Leah. Come in guys!" he hollered down the stairs. "We are up here!" He walked over to the boxes stacked on my dresser and grabbed a few of them, the walked them out into the hall. "Aren't those heavy?" I asked, grabbing one of my own and stacking it onto the other boxes. "Eh. Not really." he said, grabbing a few more. "Hey guys." A long haired boy said, walking up with a cute smile.

I never knew anyone could be so cute. Seriously. I really didn't have many crush's back in LA, but this boy? Wow. Breathtaking. I reached out my hand, "Hi, I'm Kierra." I said, almost stuttering. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said, smiling at me again. I let go of his hand and just stood there. "So.." He said, you need help with boxes?" "Oh! Uhm, yeah. Please." "Hey Kierra," Sam said. "There's a box that belongs in the kitchen." "Oh! Here, let me have that." I said, grabbing the boc. "I'll just take this downstairs." I said, turning and walking into the hall. Suddenly, I could feel the rug slip from under my feet. I felt me crashing down the stairs, hoping that he wasn't watching. _Great, way to run off the cute one_ I though to myself. I felt my arm snap and then I hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter for those of you who are reading this! Thank you for reading and it means alot! I will try to update atleast three times a week, I know it isnt that much, but I have this thing called school. :-/ So until I am out, I will try to update atleast three times a week. I will post three-ten chapters tonight (depends on how tired I get). So please, enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Where the hell am I?_ was all I could think. All I could hear was beeping noises like monitors. I could barely open my eyes. _God, make that awful sound go away!_ "There is no need for yelling, Kierra. After all, you were the one who put yourself here." _Mom?_ _There's no way. She can't hear my thoughts can she? _"No, but it kind of helps if you don't say your thoughts out loud where everyone can hear them." "Everyone?" I asked. "Yeah. Your friends are here, they wanted to see you when you woke up." I quickly opened my eyes to see if that boy, _What was his name again?,_ was in the room. "Don't worry. They are all in the cafeteria getting food."

Suddenly the door opens and in walks this tall, blonde headed doctor, with one of those million dollar smiles. _This guy can't be for real, can he?_ I think, making sure I didn't say it out loud. "Kierra, is it?" "Yes." I mumbled. The doctors stuck out his hand, "Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen. You came in with a slight concussion and you did manage to break your arm. Now, the boy that brought you in, he said you tripped down a flight of stairs?" he questioned. "I really don't remember much, but I do remember hitting the floor and hearing my bone snap." I said, looking down at my arm. "Why is it not in a cast?" "We just wanted to make sure..." "Make sure of what? That I actually wake up?" "Kierra, shut up and let the doctor speak." my mother glared at me. _God, why can't she just go run off with that boyfriend of hers we all know she has? _"Yes, Mom." "As I was saying," the doctor continued, "We were waiting for you to wake up because we do need to rebreak your arm, and yes, it will be slightly painful. But, you do get to choose as to which color you would like your cast to be."

I hear boys voices outside my door and just glared at the door. Maybe I was thinking that I could possibly burn a hole in the door, causing the boys to flee like most men would. I was not one female to piss off. I was pissed at Sam for offering to have the others come over and help me moce boxes. I still am pissed at Sam for finding the box that forved me to go put it in the kitchen. _Maybe I should be pissed at my parents for moving here and causing us to pack everything all up, and then we probably are just going to turn around and pack up again._ I though to myself.

"Kierra?" the doctor asked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Go ahaid and rebreak it. I have a color of cast in mind. I'm good to go. Just one question." "Yes?" "Do I get pain pills anytime soon? Because my arm is killing me." I said, trying to not scratch at my arm. That's one of my flaws, something hurts like crazy, I either laugh at it or try to scratch it off. One of my flaws I guess.

Then the door started to open with a knock. "Hello? Is Kierra up yet, Mrs. Smith?" a very young boy said, coming in and looking at me. "Oh! You are up! Well I'll let the others know." I looked at him. "What's yout name?" "Seth." "Well, Seth, you will not let the other know that I am awake. You will tell them that my mother wished you guys away and that she said I needed rest. So, please, tell them that and leave me be." "Oh...uhm. Yeah. Okay. Will do." He said, turning to walk out the door. "Thank you Seth!" I said.

I looked towards my mom who was glaring at me. "What?" "You should of let them stay. The cute one," She said, smirking at me. "wanted to see if you were going to be okay." "Well, I guess he will just have to find out later when I go home, hopefully." I said, looking towards the doctor. "Yes, you will be able to go home tonigt, if that is okay with you?" he asked. "That would be wonderful." I said, smiling up at him. _There's something unusual about this doctor.._ I thought. "When do we do the rebreaking?" I asked, shuddering at how awful it sounded. "We can do that after we give you some pills that will reduce the pain, not that it will take it all away, we just have to make sure you don't feel most of it." he said, flashing that smile again. "When do I get the pills then?" "Now." he said, turning towards the door that was opening by the nurse in blue scrubs, carring and plastic cup with pills. "This is going to take about 25 minutes to kick in, so we will be back then." he said, handing me the cup and a glass of water. "Thanks. That will be fine. Is it okay if I sleep until then?" I asked, taking the glass. "Normally, no, but since we know that you have woken up and are chatting and hopefully arent feeling any pain," he said, taking out his little flashlight, "we can let you sleep after we give you the pills and check your reactions." He lit his flashlight up and shined it in my eyes. "Follow the light, okay Kierra?" "Okay." I said, following the light with my eyes.

"Well done." he said, flashing that smile again. Three times he's flashed that smile. _Maybe, he's just trying to earn my trust or try to win over my mom. "_Are you the main doctor here?" I asked. "Why yes, I am. Do you need something?" "Actually, yes. When you rebreak my arm, make sure my mom is not in the room." I said, flashing my smile at him. "Oh hell no. I'm not going to be forced out of the room. I will gladly walk out on my own." She said, getting up and grabbing her purse and walking out. "Well, now that she's gone. I want you to fix my arm now, pain meds or not. Even though I did take the pills, I want you to fix my arm now. I want to go home." "Are you sure about this?" "Very." "Okay. I will get a few more nurses and the insturments." He said, leaving the room with the other nurse. It was silent for a few minutes, and then I heard a phone buzzing. I got off the bed, and grabbed my purse thinking it was my phone that was buzzing. I dug around in my purse, grabbing my phone and pulling it out. My iPhone said that I has 7 missed calls, and 13 new messages from the same number. A Washington number. I unlock my phone and open the messages, to find that it was that boy Jacob's number. _He must of gotten my number from my mom. _I look at his messages.

Hey, its Jake. Your mom gave me your number. Message one. I don't really know if your awake or not, Seth said your mom wanted us to leave. So if you are, I want to talk. Message two. _Why did he want to talk to me?_ The rest of the message were pretty much the same, that he wants to talk when I wake up, and that he hopes I'm okay. I sent him a quick message, Hey, I am awake. Seth did come by, it was me who sent you guys away. Thanks for caring about me and all but I am okay and will be fine. I locked my phone and set it down. Then it vibrated with a call. I answer the phone. "Hello?" i ask. "Hey, its Jake." "Hi. Look. I just sent you a message.." "I know. I just want to tell you that if you need someone, I'm still here at the hospital. Outside your room actually in a chair." I got up and walked to the door. "No your not." "Yes, I am. Open the door." So I did, and there he was. I hung up the phone. "What are you doing here still?" "I had to make sure for myself that you were okay." "Well I'm fine. Now you can go." I said, storming into my room. "Look, I know that you'll need someone on your first day of school, and I want to be your friend. I may not know anything about you really, but...'' "You know nothing about me." I said, sitting on the bed. "True. But that doesn't mean that we can't get to know each other."

I looked up at him and he just smiled. The doctor, Cullen, opened the door. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a friend here." "It's fine. He should stay anyways." I said, looking at the doctor. "Are you sure your ready for this Kierra?" "Yes. I'm ready." I said, nodding at him. "We will need you to come sit at the end of the bed, and stick your arm out." "Woah. What the hell are you going to do to her?" Jake asked. "We need to rebreak her arm." Jakes face went a little green. "Hey," I said, "you said you wanted to be friends. If that's what you really want, then stay here with me and keep my mind off the pain." He looked over at me. "What is this, a way to prove I want to be friends?" "Yes. That's exactly what it is." He sat down beside me and just smiled. "Fine, but we get to do what I want later." "And that is?" "You'll see."

I sat down at the end of the bed and stuck my arm out. "Hold my hand if you need." Jake said. I grabbed his hand, and looked at him. "I may not need to but if I do, then I have it." I kept looking at him. "Go for it doc." The doctor took my arm in his hands and held it. He had a cold touch to him, but it felt nice against my burning arm. "I'm about to start Kierra." He warned me. I just nodded, keeping my eyes on Jake. I fel a slight pressure and then I heard a snap. I glanced over at the doctor who was quickly working to set my bones. "Are they rebroke doc?" "Yeah. We are just setting them now." I looked back at Jake who seemed to be staring at me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I'm fine. How are you?" "Eh. I could of gone my whole day without hearing your bones snap again." "You should of gone home then." "I'm proving to you that I want to be your friend." "Fine."

The door opened behind the doctor who was wrapping my arm. "Hey, Kierra. Your dad's here for me. We need to head to Seattle to go get some more work done. Are you okay here?" She said, glancing at Jake. "I'm fine mom. Just curious, how am I getting home?" She tossed me her keys. "You'll drive my car. You need to learn with the cast anyways, so nows as good of a time as ever." "There. All set. What color do you want as your cast?" the doctor said, glancing up at me. "She'll take pink." My mom said. _Like hell I will. "_What colors do you have?" He listed off the colors he had, and I heard one I liked. "I'll take sky blue." "Kierra." My mom said. "No way in hell am I having a pink cast mom." I said, shooting her a look that said shut up. "Watch your mouth young lady. Dr. Cullen, she will take pink." "Sorry, ma'am. But in this hospital, the patient, if concious, gets to choose what they'd like. And your daughter wants blue, therefore she gets blue." He said, flashing me his smile. _Four._

My mom was so mad that her face turned red and she stormed out of the room. I grabbed the keys and tucked them into my pocket. I looked at Jake. "Need a ride home?" "Actually, no. I have somewhere I have to be later. There's this girl coming to town. She's the daughter of my dad's best friend. Her dad Billy bought our truck and is giving it to her as a home coming present. So I have to be there when he gives it to her to show her how it works." I just look at him. "Okay."

The doctor finished up fast and gave me a prescription for pain pills. "Do you know where the pharmacy is yet?" He asked. "No. Not yet. Is it still Thursday?" "Yes." "Then, its just my first day here." _Great. My first day and I break my arm. Aren't I brilliant? _"Go down main and you should hit a stop light. When you do, take a left and head down two blocks. Take a right and down three blocks, you should come across the pharmacy." "Thanks." "Well, your all set." "Thank you doc. Am I good to go?" "Yes. We will see you around." "Not too soon I hope." The doctor just smiled and walked out the door with the nurses following him.

I turn and look at Jake who's smiling at me. I get off the bed and grab my purse and start to walk out the door, hearing Jake's heavy boots behind me. "Are you okay to drive?" He asked. "I'm fine to drive." "Okay. I walk outside into the pouring rain and stop to look for my moms mustang. I turn to look at Jake and realize he is much taller than I thought he was. He stood about a head heigth over me. So I look up at him and realize he is smiling down on me. "What are you smilng at?" "Your lost." "No. I just can't find my moms car is all." I say, then walk out into the parking lot. "What does your mom drive?" "A mustang." "Color?" "Black." "Like that one over there?" He said, pointing to the mustang next to the building. "Yes. Exactly like that one over there. Thank you." I said, walking over to it and unlocking it. "Thank you Jake. I'm going to go to the pharmacy and go home." "Do you want me to come over later? To check up on you, I mean." "I don't know. I'll shoot you a text if I want you to." "Okay." I open the driver side door. "I'll see you later. Bye." "Bye." He said, walking away. _Oh how I wish I could of driven him home. _I got in the car and started it, turning the radio on, hoping to find a good station.

**Next chapter for those of you who are reading this! Thank you for reading and it means alot! I will try to update atleast three times a week, I know it isnt that much, but I have this thing called school. :-/ So until I am out, I will try to update atleast three times a week. I will post three-ten chapters tonight (depends on how tired I get). So please, enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Where the hell am I?_ was all I could think. All I could hear was beeping noises like monitors. I could barely open my eyes. _God, make that awful sound go away!_ "There is no need for yelling, Kierra. After all, you were the one who put yourself here." _Mom?_ _There's no way. She can't hear my thoughts can she? _"No, but it kind of helps if you don't say your thoughts out loud where everyone can hear them." "Everyone?" I asked. "Yeah. Your friends are here, they wanted to see you when you woke up." I quickly opened my eyes to see if that boy, _What was his name again?,_ was in the room. "Don't worry. They are all in the cafeteria getting food."

Suddenly the door opens and in walks this tall, blonde headed doctor, with one of those million dollar smiles. _This guy can't be for real, can he?_ I think, making sure I didn't say it out loud. "Kierra, is it?" "Yes." I mumbled. The doctors stuck out his hand, "Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen. You came in with a slight concussion and you did manage to break your arm. Now, the boy that brought you in, he said you tripped down a flight of stairs?" he questioned. "I really don't remember much, but I do remember hitting the floor and hearing my bone snap." I said, looking down at my arm. "Why is it not in a cast?" "We just wanted to make sure..." "Make sure of what? That I actually wake up?" "Kierra, shut up and let the doctor speak." my mother glared at me. _God, why can't she just go run off with that boyfriend of hers we all know she has? _"Yes, Mom." "As I was saying," the doctor continued, "We were waiting for you to wake up because we do need to rebreak your arm, and yes, it will be slightly painful. But, you do get to choose as to which color you would like your cast to be."

I hear boys voices outside my door and just glared at the door. Maybe I was thinking that I could possibly burn a hole in the door, causing the boys to flee like most men would. I was not one female to piss off. I was pissed at Sam for offering to have the others come over and help me moce boxes. I still am pissed at Sam for finding the box that forved me to go put it in the kitchen. _Maybe I should be pissed at my parents for moving here and causing us to pack everything all up, and then we probably are just going to turn around and pack up again._ I though to myself.

"Kierra?" the doctor asked. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Go ahaid and rebreak it. I have a color of cast in mind. I'm good to go. Just one question." "Yes?" "Do I get pain pills anytime soon? Because my arm is killing me." I said, trying to not scratch at my arm. That's one of my flaws, something hurts like crazy, I either laugh at it or try to scratch it off. One of my flaws I guess.

Then the door started to open with a knock. "Hello? Is Kierra up yet, Mrs. Smith?" a very young boy said, coming in and looking at me. "Oh! You are up! Well I'll let the others know." I looked at him. "What's yout name?" "Seth." "Well, Seth, you will not let the other know that I am awake. You will tell them that my mother wished you guys away and that she said I needed rest. So, please, tell them that and leave me be." "Oh...uhm. Yeah. Okay. Will do." He said, turning to walk out the door. "Thank you Seth!" I said.

I looked towards my mom who was glaring at me. "What?" "You should of let them stay. The cute one," She said, smirking at me. "wanted to see if you were going to be okay." "Well, I guess he will just have to find out later when I go home, hopefully." I said, looking towards the doctor. "Yes, you will be able to go home tonigt, if that is okay with you?" he asked. "That would be wonderful." I said, smiling up at him. _There's something unusual about this doctor.._ I thought. "When do we do the rebreaking?" I asked, shuddering at how awful it sounded. "We can do that after we give you some pills that will reduce the pain, not that it will take it all away, we just have to make sure you don't feel most of it." he said, flashing that smile again. "When do I get the pills then?" "Now." he said, turning towards the door that was opening by the nurse in blue scrubs, carring and plastic cup with pills. "This is going to take about 25 minutes to kick in, so we will be back then." he said, handing me the cup and a glass of water. "Thanks. That will be fine. Is it okay if I sleep until then?" I asked, taking the glass. "Normally, no, but since we know that you have woken up and are chatting and hopefully arent feeling any pain," he said, taking out his little flashlight, "we can let you sleep after we give you the pills and check your reactions." He lit his flashlight up and shined it in my eyes. "Follow the light, okay Kierra?" "Okay." I said, following the light with my eyes.

"Well done." he said, flashing that smile again. Three times he's flashed that smile. _Maybe, he's just trying to earn my trust or try to win over my mom. "_Are you the main doctor here?" I asked. "Why yes, I am. Do you need something?" "Actually, yes. When you rebreak my arm, make sure my mom is not in the room." I said, flashing my smile at him. "Oh hell no. I'm not going to be forced out of the room. I will gladly walk out on my own." She said, getting up and grabbing her purse and walking out. "Well, now that she's gone. I want you to fix my arm now, pain meds or not. Even though I did take the pills, I want you to fix my arm now. I want to go home." "Are you sure about this?" "Very." "Okay. I will get a few more nurses and the insturments." He said, leaving the room with the other nurse. It was silent for a few minutes, and then I heard a phone buzzing. I got off the bed, and grabbed my purse thinking it was my phone that was buzzing. I dug around in my purse, grabbing my phone and pulling it out. My iPhone said that I has 7 missed calls, and 13 new messages from the same number. A Washington number. I unlock my phone and open the messages, to find that it was that boy Jacob's number. _He must of gotten my number from my mom. _I look at his messages.

Hey, its Jake. Your mom gave me your number. Message one. I don't really know if your awake or not, Seth said your mom wanted us to leave. So if you are, I want to talk. Message two. _Why did he want to talk to me?_ The rest of the message were pretty much the same, that he wants to talk when I wake up, and that he hopes I'm okay. I sent him a quick message, Hey, I am awake. Seth did come by, it was me who sent you guys away. Thanks for caring about me and all but I am okay and will be fine. I locked my phone and set it down. Then it vibrated with a call. I answer the phone. "Hello?" i ask. "Hey, its Jake." "Hi. Look. I just sent you a message.." "I know. I just want to tell you that if you need someone, I'm still here at the hospital. Outside your room actually in a chair." I got up and walked to the door. "No your not." "Yes, I am. Open the door." So I did, and there he was. I hung up the phone. "What are you doing here still?" "I had to make sure for myself that you were okay." "Well I'm fine. Now you can go." I said, storming into my room. "Look, I know that you'll need someone on your first day of school, and I want to be your friend. I may not know anything about you really, but...'' "You know nothing about me." I said, sitting on the bed. "True. But that doesn't mean that we can't get to know each other."

I looked up at him and he just smiled. The doctor, Cullen, opened the door. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a friend here." "It's fine. He should stay anyways." I said, looking at the doctor. "Are you sure your ready for this Kierra?" "Yes. I'm ready." I said, nodding at him. "We will need you to come sit at the end of the bed, and stick your arm out." "Woah. What the hell are you going to do to her?" Jake asked. "We need to rebreak her arm. Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore came blasting through the radio. _Yes! A good station. _I put the car in reverse and headed out of the parking lot.

I followed the doctors orders, and pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy. I went to the counter, and gave the lady my prescription. She said it would only take about 10 minutes to fill, so I sat at the bench and waited. When she called my name, I got up and went to the counter, paid for the drugs, and walked out of the store and got in the car, and back on the highway. I drove all the way home, listening to the country station, and singing along. I got to the house, parked the car, got out, locked it, unlocked my house, went inside and upstairs to my room, which my bed was put together for me and had sheets and everything on it, and passed out.

* * *

**Such a long chapter, I know. But I will post more tomorrow. Please leave a review! I am looking forward to reading them! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I have been getting some pretty great reviews. I will finish this story out, and keep going. I hope you will continue to read this and continue to leave reviews! Thank you and enjoy these next few chapters!**

* * *

I was pretty positive that I was dreaming. The first thing that gave it away, was back in LA. I still had my broken arm, and I was back in my old room. I looked around and there was this strange man standing in my room. I quickly sit up and scotch back towards my headboard. _"What are you doing here in my house?!" _I scream. The man, who had reddish brown hair and golden eyes just stood there. _"Get out!" _I yell towards him. I throw my pillow and the man moves at a speed faster than light. The next thing I know is that he is standing next to m y bed looking at me. _"He isn't good for you. Don't fall for him. He's gonna change on you." _The man just said over and over. I wasn't sure whet\her to scream or what, so I just sat there, staring at him like an idiot. The sun came up, faster than normal, and it shone on the man. He sparkled like nothing I've ever seen. He was actually pretty, all sparkled up. _"Get out of my room. Now." _Was all I said that time, and he disappeared.  
_

I suddenly awoke to my phone going off like crazy. I roll over and grab my phone off the charger, not remembering putting it on, and tried to shut my phone up. It was 9:45 in the morning and I already had 2 missed calls and 4 messages. My mom called me once, and sent me a message. The others were from Jake. _What was with this kid? _I dial his number and listen to it ring. "Hey." he said when he picked up. "Hi." "What are you up to today?" He asked. "Just going to unpack more boxes. And then go find the hardware store and buy some paint. You?" "Well, no school today. So, a whole lot of nothing." "You skipping or something?" "No. We just don't have school on Friday's." "Nice." "Yupp." "So, do you want to ride with me?" "Yeah. Sure. Let me head that way and let my dad know what's going on." "Okay." "I'll be there in a few." "See you then. Just come in I guess." "Okay." I hung up the phone and stuck it in my back pocket. I surveyed my room. I grab my suitcase, change clothes, and throw my dirty ones in the hamper in the bathroom. I start pulling out all the boxes and all the furniture except my bed. I head back to get the dressers, when a voice sounded behind me. "You look like you could use some help." Jake said. I jump at his voice and turn around. "You shouldn't scare people like that. It won't be good for your health." "My health, isn't much of a concern." "Ha. Okay. Now help me move the dressers." I said, heading back for the dresser closest to us. We finish getting all the furniture and stuff out and then I grab my purse and the keys. "Let's go." I said, heading down the stairs. Jake grabbed a hold of my arm, making sure I kept my balance. "Thank you, but that wasn't necessary." I said, when we got to the landing at the bottom. Jake let go of my arm and said, "It was if I didn't want to see you fall again." He went ahead of me and opened the door, waiting for me. I walk outside and he locked the door the shut i

I get out the keys and unlock the car and we both get in. I turn the car on, buckle, and turn the stereo up just a little bit. Jake got in the passenger seat, buckled, and smiled. "What?" I ask, backing out of the drive. "Oh, just the music." "What do you mean?" "Who really listens to all that other crap, when you have country?" "I love country." I said, looking over at him. "I didn't say anything bad about it." "I was just saying." "Hey, are you alright?" "Yeah, why?" "You just looked tired, like you didn't sleep last night." "I'm okay, just a bad dream." "Tell me about it." "Really?" "Showing that I want to be friends, remember?" "Okay, well there was this dude, and he was like, really pale, and he sparkled. He had these strange eyes, they were gold, and he was all, "He isn't good for you. Don't fall for him. He's gonna change on you.", like, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jake just stared down the road, and laughed. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." I just shrugged it off and kept driving into Forks. Jake told me how to get the the hardware store, and I pulled into the parking lot and shut the car off. We got out and walked inside.

The lady at one of the check outs greeted us and told us that if we needed any help to just give out a shout. I thanked her and turned and started walking to find lumber and paint. I found the paint easily, hoping to choose a color fast. "How about pink?" Jake asked, laughing as he said it. "Oh, hell no. I don't do pink. If you can't tell from yesterday." I said, waving my cast in front of his face. "I see." He said, pushing my cast down next to my side. "How about white then? That way you can decorate it as well." "White I can do. We'll just have to find those awesome little rollers with the designs on them. We need some black paint though." I said, wandering a little bit down the isle. I easily found a small can of black and two big cans of white, along with the paint brushes. I turned to go down the next isle, and bumped into a girl with dark brown hair.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I said, backing up. "Oh, that's okay." the girl said. "Bella?" Jake said behind me. "Jake! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" "Just getting paint and supplies. What about you?" "Doing the same. Charlie's kitchen needs some new paint and light in there." "Ah. Well, hey. Bella, this is Kierra. She just got here yesterday as well. Kierra, Bella. The one I gave the truck to." "Oh, right, right. Well, it's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you." Bella said, smiling, "Well, hey. I've gotta run. I have to get a few more supplies and get home before Charlie does, and make dinner. Jake, we should hang out sometime." Bella turned and walked away without giving Jake a chance to respond. I walk down the isle and find the rollers I need. Jake took the paint buckets and held onto them. I walked over to the lumber, hoping to find something to make good shelves. "Can I help you?" A blonde headed boy asked. His name tag said Mike. "Yeah, I'm looking to build shelves, and I need some shelf holders." The boy walked to the lumber and grabbed some, "Would this do?" "That's perfect. Now, the shelf holders." "Are you going to paint those Kierra?" Jake asked. "Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?" "Yeah, you might." "Can we change the color of my room then? And make the boarders around the room white?" "You can do whatever you want," Jake said, "but I get to help paint." "Fine. As long as you stay for dinner." "You cook?" "Yes." "The hell yeah I'm staying." The boy looked from Jake to me and back again, "You guys still need shelf holders, right?" "Oh, sorry. Yeah. I do." I said, looking back to the boy.

He led us over to where the shelf holders were I chose this white set that kind of swirls. We went to the register and checked out, and I put the things in the back seat and got in. "what kind of food do you cook?" Jake said, after a few moments of silence. "All kinds of things. Why?" "If I gave you this recipe, do you think you could make it?" "Possibly. Why?" "There's this recipe my mom used to make," he said, taking out his wallet, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me. "I have been missing it, and no one can make it like she did." I take the piece of paper and hold it until we get to the grocery store. "I can try my best." "Thank you." I shut off the car and walk inside. I look at the paper and realize that it's this recipe that calls for a few ingredients. I look at Jake, "Half of these ingredients, I have no idea what they are. Where do I find those?" I say, pointing to the ingredients. He just looks at me and smiles. "You will find those down on the rez. Not in Forks. They aren't native to Forks." "Well, then lets grab most of the ingredients from here and then we will go down to the local store and get the rest there." "Okay." He said, taking the recipe and heading down the isles, grabbing the ingredients.

We finish up and then get back into the car. He turns the radio up to avoid the silence and looks out the window as I drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Okay guys, I know it's going slow, but I will get it rolling soon. I'm just trying to get through the "Twilight" portion. And then I swear it will get better. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jake walked into the store for me to get the rest of the ingredients. I sat in the car and played on my phone, waiting on him. I got a quick text from Sam saying I had to go home now. I started the car and drove out of the parking lot in a sort of hurry to get home. I drove down the road, and saw my phone light up. I answered it. "Hey, sorry. Sam told me to come home. I don't really know why." "That's fine. I need to check on my dad anyways. Maybe I'll drop by later?" Jake asked. "Maybe. Depends on what's going on." "Okay. Be safe, and text me when you get home please. Just so I know your safe." "I will. I'll talk to you later though. Kind of driving." "Alright. See you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and set it in the cup holder.

I pull into my drive way to see a cop and Sam standing out front talking. _That's the same cop from the other day...maybe that's Charlie, Bella's dad__. _I thought. I pull into the driveway and get out, and walk up to them. "Sam, you needed me?" "Actually, this is Chief Of Police, Charlie Swan. He needed you." Sam said, introducing us. "Kierra Smith?" The policeman asked. "Yes? Why?" "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your folks...well. They were in a car crash." "What? Are they okay?" I said, freaking out. A girl came out of the house and stood next to me, making it to where I was between her and Sam. "Emily," Sam said, nodding at me, "catch her." "They didn't make it Kierra. I'm sorry for your loss." My knee's gave out beneath me and I just sobbed. I didn't like my mom a whole lot, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to loose my parents both. Emily rested her chin against my head, and ran her hand down my hair trying to sooth me. I couldn't control the sobbing at all. I closed my eyes and leaned against Emily for support, hoping that she wouldn't fall.

I kept my eyes closed for the longest time, then the Chief spoke. "We will need someone of the family to identify the bodies however. Is their anyone we could call?" I just shook my head. "I have family here, but I never met them." I sobbed. Sam looked at the Chief, "Claire was my aunt. Kierra and I are cousins. I can identify them if needed." He looked at me and just nodded to me, as the sobs came out worse. Emily looked up at Sam and mouthed something, then suddenly I was up in his arms, being carried into my house. Or the house that my parents had. I wasn't sure of whether or not I got to keep the house. I look up at Sam, "Did..did...did they completely buy the house?" I said between sobs. He nodded, "Yes, they did. But now it's yours. They bought it from us." All I could manage was a nod and more sobs.

Sam sat me on the couch with my feet towards the end, but I pulled them up to my chest. I sobbed into my knee's, and kept my eyes closed. I felt the couch move and looked to see Sam sitting at the other end of the couch texting someone on his phone. I just closed my eyes and the sobbing decreased, and I slowly fell asleep.

I later woke up on the couch, still, but no one was there. I rolled over, and looked around the living room into the kitchen, and still no one. I called out, "Hello?" There was no response. Then I remembered what happened, and just started sobbing again. The front door opened, shut, and then in comes Jake. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't do that. Please. I don't want to see you cry." He said, picking me up and set me in his lap with my arms around me. I laid my head on his chest, closed my eyes, and sobbed. "I'm trying Jake. They are just, gone. I have no parents and I'm seventeen. What am I going to do?" "Hey, I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." "Oh, and then, come to find out, I'm cousins with Sam." Jake just stopped and stared at me. "No." was all he said. "Yeah, I am. That's just, weird. I didn't know, and yet, here I am. I own this house now, and I own a few million dollars that my parent left me and a lot of things. I just, I don't know." I sobbed out. I just closed my eyes and leaned against him as he kept his arms around me. Jake was mumbling something into my hair as I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up hours later listening to Jake's soft snores and my head on his chest. I was in my room this time, snuggled up next to Jake. I tried to move, but Jake tightened his arm around me, mumbling about not letting me go. I just sort of smiled, and kept my head on his chest. I just laid there, but my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I grab it and answer it quietly, "Hello?" "Kierra, it's Emily. Is Jacob still there?" "Yeah, he is." I said, looking towards him. "I need to speak with you." I quietly got up as Jake rolled over, loosing his grip on me, "I'll be over in a few minutes." I said, walking into the bathroom, and making sure my hair wasn't a mess. "Okay." Emily said, hanging up the phone. I walk down the stairs and out the front door. Emily met me on the front porch with a shirtless Sam. "Uhm," I said, about to turn around. "I can come back later." "No. You need to come inside. We need to talk. There's things you need to know." Sam said, walking inside, Emily following behind. I walk inside to the foyer, and stop. "In here." Sam called. I follow his voice into the living room, and saw Sam and Em sitting on the couch. "Come sit." Emily said, patting the chair next to her and Sam.

I sat down in the chair, as Sam and Emily put on serious faces. "Has your mother ever told you about our ancestors?" Emily asked. I just shook my head no, sort of intrigued. "Well, legend goes, the Quileute's, our people, are supposedly descended from wolves. Yes, like real wolves. The legend also goes, Taha Aki, was one of the last Great Spirit Warriors. It says that he was well know for his wisdom and for being the man of peace. He was the first shape-shifter of the tribe, and has passed the genes on to three families, the Black's, the Uley's, and the Ateara's. You have the gene Kierra. Sam, he has already shifted, and can sense that you are close to shifting too. We just warn you, be cautious around others. Watch your emotions, and try to control your anger. If you feel like something is wrong, call either me or Sam. We will help you." I just stared at them in disbelief, "You guys, are nuts." I said, getting up and heading outside. "Kierra." Sam said, grabbing my arm and stopping me. "Let me go." I said through my teeth. "Sam." Emily said. "No. She needs to know about them." Sam said, pulling me inside the living room. "There's more?" I questioned. "There's plenty more. But I am just giving you the basics." Sam said, sitting back on the couch. "What else could I possibly know?" "You've hear of vampires, right?" "Who hasn't? Wait, don't tell me they are real too." I looked from Sam to Emily as the look changed on their faces as to say, "Yeah, they are real." "I don't believe this." I said, sitting down, "My mom talked about things like this, but she never told me the story. Nothing. None of this. Was my mom, you know?" Sam looked at me and just nodded his head. "Did my dad know?" Another nod. "And they didn't tell me, their only child. How nice." I said, sort of getting pissed off that they felt the need to keep this from their only child.

I started to shake the more I thought about what my parents had done. I mean, I know they probably did it to protect me, but I think that is something you should tell your children. You don't hide shit like that from them. "Sam, take her out back. Now. Jacob will see her, so take her into the forest." Emily said, standing up next to Sam. Sam picked me up as I fought and struggled against him. He took me out the back door and into the forest where no one could see me. _This isn't happening. This can't be. Is this what Sam and Emily were telling me about?_

I closed my eyes as pain rippled through my body, causing my muscles to spasm and twitch. I fell forward onto my hands and knees. I closed my eyes as the pain coursed through my body again, and then I heard me howl.

I heard Sam's voice in my head, and then it was joined by two others.

_Kierra, are you okay? - _Sam

_What is going on? How can I hear you? What is this? - _Me

_Hey, cool. Finally. A girl wolf. Way to join the pack little one. - _Unknown #1

_What? We have another new one? - _Unknown #2

_Jared, Paul. Cool your horses. Let's get her settled into these things first. You can hear us because it's a wolf thing. You will always be able to hear us in wolf form, only if we are in wolf form though. It helps us communicate during battle. - _Sam

_Hey, I'm Jared._ The first voice spoke up. I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded.

_I'm Paul. I think your Sam's cousin, right? _Another nod. I tried to speak for the first time, but it just came out in a howl. _What in the actual hell guys? I have no clue what I am doing, let alone, what just happened to me. Help. Please. Sam, I really don't know who is who._ A black wold stepped forward. _I am the black one Kierra._ Sam's voice said inside my head. The medium-brown wolf stepped forward next, _It's me, Jared._ A silvery greyish wolf stepped forward next. _Paul. _The wolf nodded. _Hi, I'm Kierra. I really don't know what to do. _I said, looking towards each of them. _Let's try running. _Sam suggested. He took off at a slow pace for me to try to keep up. I ran alongside him, but felt like I had more power than that. _I can go faster._ Sam said, seeing if that is what I wished. I just nodded in response. He pushed it to his limit, but I still felt like I had more power to run. So I pushed it to my limit. _Well, Sam, now we know who the fastest of us is. _Jared said, and looked to be smiling. I felt free as I ran, with Sam, Jared, and Paul all trying to keep up. I saw a creek and went to jump over it, but something held me back. _Kierra, you don't want to do that._ Sam said. I went to try to jump over it again, ignoring what Sam had to say. _God dammit! Why can I not seem to jump over there?! _I screamed in my head. _Alpha's orders. _Jared said, laying down on the ground. _What the hell do you mean 'Alpha's Orders?'" _I turned and stared at him. _It means, you can pretty much do as you please, just as long as they don't go against what Sam says. _Paul spoke in my mind. I just turned and stared at Sam. _Why?_ I asked him. _Look, I don't make the rules. So I don't know why or how. But I do know that you do get to follow them. _Sam said, turning back towards where we ran from. I let them get a head start as I hung back, so that I could run again.

Jared turned back towards me, _Are you coming?_ I looked at him and nodded, _Yes, I just want to run again._ He did what seemed like a chuckle. When they got about fifty feet in front of me I took off at lightning speed. _Wow. She is fast._ Paul said, laughing in his mind. I ran the fastest that I could, until I reached the edge of the forest around Emily's house. _Stay there._ Sam said towards me, _Paul, Jared, go inside and tell Em that we need food and fast. And will one of you go check and see if Jake's up. I would like to speak to him. _Jared and Paul phased quickly, hopping into their shorts and running into the house. _You are going to have to learn how to phase back._ Sam said. _How do I do that?_ I said, sitting on the ground. _Just think about phasing back. It's just like snapping back, but phasing. It's hard to explain. You will get used to this. After the first time, it doesn't hurt anymore, and one more thing. You can't tell anyone about this, only those who know will you be able to talk to about this. _I just nodded, trying to phase back. Emily must have gone into my house and gotten me some clothes because they were laying in a near by tree. I quickly grabbed them and put them on as Sam went behind the treeline to phase back as well.

I walked into the house to be greeted by the real Paul and Jared, and to be embraced by Emily. "Isn't this much better now that you know?" She asked, keeping a smile on her face. I just nodded, smiling at her. "Your apatite will increase, a lot. But, don't worry. I make enough food for the boys, so you will have enough too." At the front door there was a knock. "Kierra, you should go get that. It's probably Jacob." Sam said, coming into the back door. I walked to the front door and answered it. Sam was right, it was Jake. "Kierra! Where have you been?" He said, pulling me into a hug. "Jake, calm down. It's only been a few minutes." "If you call about three hours of you gone, just a few minutes." He said, pulling me outside and shutting the door, and walking me back over to the house. "What do you mean? I've just been gone a few minutes. I promise." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket and checking it. _Crap. Emily called me three hours ago. _"Yeah. Three hours. See." He said, pointing it out. "Sorry, I, uh, I was hanging out with Sam, Jared, and Paul. They are a pretty great bunch." I said, walking into the kitchen. Evidently Emily was right. My hunger had increased and I was starving. "Jake, did you get the rest of the ingredients?" "Yeah, and I even put them into your fridge." He said, taking out the recipe and handing it to me. I start pulling out all the ingredients, even more than it called for just so I had something to snack on. I start to make the recipe, with Jake helping. I was happy with Jake around I guess. I was still heart broken over my parents, but now that I found something I could use to cope with, I could start to repair my life.

We finish the preparation, and set it in the oven to make. "Thank you Kierra. You didn't have to do this, even after, well, you know." "Yes, Jake. I know. I just needed food, and I promised you I would make this. So, this was me keeping that promise." I said, smiling at him. I pulled out my phone to play some music and saw that it was dieing. "I'll be right back. I need to charge my phone." "Okay." I walked upstairs and into my empty bedroom, well except for my bed and charger. I unplugged the charger from the wall and plugged it into the bathroom wall and plugged my phone in. I grab the bags sitting in the hall full of paint and the floor covering and duck tape. I start to put the tape around the trim and covered the plug ins. I pull out the paint can of purple and pull out a paint brush and the paint tray. I grab my docking station and put my phone. I find the song The Reason by Hoobastank. I start playing it and put it on repeat. It was now my parents song, so I danced to it while painting and sand along with it.

I guess I had the music to loud because Jake spoke behind me and it scared me. "Food's ready." "Holy crap Jake! You cannot do that to me!" I said, spinning around and getting pain on his shirt. "Oh no. I am so sorry. I'll get that out." I said, trying to hold in my laughter. "Oh, you think this is funny?" he said, bending down the paint can and swiping his finger in it. He lifted his finger up to my nose and wiped the paint on it. I scrunched up my nose and took a step back as I swung the paint brush against his cheek. He laughed and pulled it away from me and brushed it against my face, leaving a purple streak. I smiled up at him and stepped forward to where I was in his face. I took the paint brush and wiped it on my hand and put my hand against his face. He took his hand and wrapped his fingers around my wrist and smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my cheek and smiled. I just stood there as he walked away. I watched after him, even after he left. I didn't know how long it was, but my feet were hurting, and so I just turned around and finished painting my room. _I'll finish with the black paint and the shelves tomorrow._ I walked out of my room and got into the shower. I washed my hair and the paint of my face and then I got out wrapping a towel around me. It was about 9:37 at night, so nobody should be at my house.

I just had the towel on me as I was walking down the stairs. I head into the kitchen, and straight to the fridge to find food. I opened it and started rummaging through it. "Oh, don't mind me." Said a familiar voice. I jumped out of my skin and hit my head on the fridge. "Jared! What the hell are you doing in my house?" Jared had his hand over his face, and held it there, "Well, Sam told me to watch over you for the night. You were in the shower when I came in, so I was going to wait until you were done to tell you." I started walking up the stairs, "Well you should have told me before I came down the stairs." He just chuckled and went back to eating whatever food he had found. I quickly put on my favorite sweats and tank top, then went back down stairs and to the fridge. "Just because I am one of you now," I said, chucking a peach out of the fridge at him, "doesn't mean you guys get to raid my house for food either." "Oh, sorry. I was just hungry. Did you cook this?" he said, pointing towards the food Jake and I made earlier. "Yeah, why?" "Jake's mom made this for us kids and him when we were little." "He is the one who gave me the recipe." "Well, you made it exactly. I'll bet he thanked you pretty well." "He didn't actually." "Did you know that he is passed out in your living room?" "No, I didn't." I said, walking out into the living room and squatting by the couch. "Jake." I said, trying to shake him awake. "Jake!" I said, shaking him even harder. He awoke briefly to look at me then closed his eyes again. "Jake, look at me." He opened his eyes but tried to close them. "I need you to keep looking at me. I need you to get up and go get in the car so I can drive you home." He just nodded, and stayed put, "I'm serious Jacob Black." "You haven't called me that. You've only called me Jake." "I'm trying to get you to move so that I can take you home so you can sleep in your bed." "I'm staying here for you. You need someone to stay here for you." "Jared's here. I will be fine." He opened his eyes wide, "Then I am definitely not leaving you here alone. I'll sleep on your bed with you again." "Fine, but you will shower first. I won't have paint in my bed." He just nodded and sat up, heading up stairs. "Towels are in the cabinet in the bathroom." I called after him.

I walked into the kitchen as Jared sat down with another bowl of food. "How many bowls does that make?" I asked him, grabbing a bowl myself. "Don't be mad?" He asked. "Why would I be?" "This makes seven bowls so far, and I am still hungry. I'm just trying to save some for Jake in there." He said, nodding towards the living room. "Actually, he is upstairs, taking a shower. He isn't going to leave. Says he won't leave me alone after I mentioned your name." "Huh. Wonder why." He said, eying me. "Why are you giving me that look?" "Have you ever heard of "Imprinting"?" "Jared, I knew nothing about any of this until today. So, no. I haven't." "Imprinting is like, when he see's "the one", nothing else matters. Nothing can change who HE loves. He'll do anything, be anything for her, whether it be a brother, a friend, or a lover. No matter what, he will try and do it." "Sounds like you know the feeling." I said, taking a bite of food. "No, just lived it through Sam's thoughts." "Oh." "Yeah." "Do you have someone special?" "You'll see at school whether I do or not." He said, leaving suspicion. Jake came into the kitchen and ruffled my hair. "Thank you for having me take a shower. It woke me up and felt great." He said, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and getting a bowl of the food we made, "And thank you for this food. It tastes just like how my mom used to make it. It's absolutely wonderful. I couldn't of found anyone better to make it." He put it in the microwave to heat up and we sat in silence for a few moments. "So, Jared. Why are you here?" Jake asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned again the counter. "Sam asked me to watch over his cousin for the night. Make sure she's safe and all." "Well, you see she's safe. Besides, I'm here. What could possibly harm anyone when I'm here?" "A lot." Jared said, laughing. "Oh, so you think I'd let people get harmed?" "Jake, that isn't what he meant." "Kierra, just. Don't." Jake said, standing up. "Uh, no. Jacob, I will do what I want in this house, seeing as how it is mine now." I said, standing up out of my chair. "Kierra, be careful." Jared warned. "Be careful of what Jared?" Jake asked. "Jake, stop." I said, putting my hand out as he stepped forward towards Jared. "No. If he has something to say then he better say it." "Jacob. Out. I will not tolerate people fighting in my house." I said, getting upset. Jake just pushed my arm away and stepped forwards again, closer to Jared. He knocked me out of the way on accident, but it kept getting me upset, and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to have two boys fight it out in the middle of my house, especially when one is a wolf. Well, two I guess. Three, if you count the gene in Jake, but he hasn't turned so. I stepped forwards until I was face to face with Jacob.

"I said get out. I will not have you guys fighting in my house." I put my hand on Jake, trying to push him back. He just pushed my hand away, and with a little to much force, as it knocked me to the ground. I started my shaking again, and could head Jared yell for Sam, who came running in through the back door, telling me to calm down. Jared picked me up and ran out the back door, telling me the whole time to calm down, as he ran me into the forest. He put me to the ground a shifted into his wolf, waiting for me. I then to shifted, growling and snarling all the way.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will be posting more later. I will make up for last night tomorrow with about three or more chapters, seeing as how I will be at the lake tomorrow. (: Please keep leaving reviews, as I love to hear from my readers! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters.**

_Kierra, you need to calm down. I understand that he had no right to knock you to the ground, but you need to calm down. _Jared said, standing next to me.

I took of with as much speed as my body could carry me. I ran as far as I could. The sun started to come up, and I realized the I had no idea where I was. I looked around at the snow all over the ground, and then I looked towards where noise was coming from. I saw a man standing out side his home, holding a shot-gun, aimed at me. I heard a wolf come up behind me. I look towards it to see a silverish grey wolf standing there. _Paul, how long have you been following me? _I ask, turning towards him. _Since you took off. Sam sent me to follow you after Jared said you took off. _I turn back towards the man who was now lowering his gun. "Leo, please don't shoot. It's just us." Paul's actual voice said. I turned to look towards him, and he was back in his human form, "We need some clothes for this wolf here. Girl clothes preferably." Paul looked at me, "Change back. We will get you clothes. He turned back towards the man who tossed him a blanket, and Paul set it on the branch without snow next to him. He turned his back towards me so I could change back. I did and grabbed the blanket. I wrapped it around my body and turned my back from Paul so he could put on the shorts the man just threw to him. Paul picked me up in his arms and carried me to the house, and set me next to the fireplace.

"Paul, if you have an oversized shirt and sweatpants, and a rubber band, that will work for me." Paul went into the back room as I sat next to the fireplace, warming up my cold toes. He walked back in and tossed the clothes into my lap, "The bathroom is the second door on your left." He pointed me down the hall, and I followed his directions. I pulled on the sweatpants and the shirt, and pulled my hair back with a rubber band. I stood there and looked myself over.

"A girl wolf?" The man, Leo, asked. "Yeah, she just turned the day after her parents died." Paul said, trying to quiet his voice down. I walked back out of the bathroom, back to my spot next to the fireplace, and wrapped the blanket back around me. I looked at Paul, "Where are we?" "Anchorage." "Alaska?" "No, the North Pole." Paul retorted. I just glared at him. "Well, you asked." "I get that, but I didn't know if there was more than one Anchorage." "No. there isn't." Paul handed me a phone with a number already dialed, "You need to call Sam so he knows you're okay." I took the phone and hit call. "Hello?" Sam said. "I'm fine. I'm with Paul. In Anchorage." "Oh thank god. You just can't up and leave like that Kierra." Sam said, and then I heard his voice muffle. "Kierra? Where the hell are you?" Jake's voice came over the phone. "I'm safe. That needs to be your only concern." "My concern is you. I need to know where you are. I'll come get you." "That's a far drive Jake. I am fine. You need to go. I need to talk to Sam." "Not yet. Where are you?" "Do I need to hang up the phone?" "No. I'll let you talk to Sam again, just as long as I know your safe and coming home soon, right?" "I have no idea when I'm coming home." "What the hell? I'm not giving up now. Where the hell are you?" "Uhm, fast driving and a plane can get you far." I said. "Where. The. Hell. Are. You?" Jake asked, again. "In Anchorage." "Your in goddamn Alaska?" "Yeah." "I'm coming to get you." "Fine." "I'll be there soon. Here's Sam." He must of handed off the phone. "Where are you Kierra?" Sam asked as well. "Anchorage. With Paul. At a guys house." "Leo's?" "Yeah. Wait, how'd you know that?" "That's Paul's uncle. He takes care of us when we run and land there." "Well, evidently he didn't know that there are girl wolves now." "Sweatpants and a t-shirt?" "Yeah." "That's usually what he had for everyone. He keeps so many in the back room. There's also a bed back there. Go get some rest. Evidently Billy said he could get you. He just stormed out of the house and jumped in the Mustang. He is headed there now. Go get some rest and hand the phone to Paul." "Okay. Bye Sam." "Night Kierra." I handed the phone over to Paul, "He wants me to go get some rest, so I am going to head to the backroom. Paul just nodded. "Sleep well, Little Wolf." Leo said. I just smiled at him.

I walked into the back room and landed on the bed.

I was back in my old room in LA and the man was there again. _"Is this what you meant? Did you mean the wolves?" _I asked him. _"I didn't know that it was you that was going to change. I had no idea about the wolves. Tell me, what's it like?" _I just looked at him. _"What is it like to be a wolf?" _He rephrased. _"It's not what you would think. You don't have insane powers really. I just can run super fast, and we can all communicate through our thoughts." _The sun came up again and he shimmered again. _"Why do you sparkle?" _I asked, curious. _"It's a vampire thing. We all do it." _I must not have heard him right, _"Vampire?" "Yes, that's what I said. Don't tell me, they haven't told you of us yet?" "No, I know of vampires. I just never thought that I would meet one in my dreams." _I just looked around my room and smiled. _"What's it like to be a vampire?" "It's okay. I mean, I can read minds, my sister, Alice, she has visions. She can see the future. Jasper, he controls emotions, and Emmett is super strong. Rosalie, however, she is who is helping me speak with you like this. It isn't a dream. It's a vision I guess. Just, as your sleeping. You've met my father, Carlisle."_ I must have looked puzzled, so he went into detail. _"He is the doctor who helped fix your arm." _He said, nodding towards the cast on my arm. _"Oh. Well, don't you have a mom? What's your name?" "My mother, her name is Esme. She is so sweet. And, my name is Edward. Edward Cullen." _He stepped forward and stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it, _"Kierra. Kierra Smith." "Oh, your the other new girl. Besides Isabella Swan. You both got here on the same day." "Yes, how'd you know that?" "Remember?" _He said, tapping his temple, _"I can read people's thoughts." "Can you read mine?" "No, I haven't been able to yet. Maybe it's just because we haven't officially met, like in person. Maybe that'll change when we meet." "You actually want to meet me? A wolf?" "Yeah, I actually would like to." _He smiled, and nodded. _"That boy is about to wake you up. When you get back to Forks, look me up. I will be around." _I just nodded, and came out of the dream.

"Kierra, come on. Wake up, please." Jake's voice said, and I felt his hand cup my face. I just rolled over, needing more sleep. Jake's hand was on my arm this time, shaking me to wake up. I pushed his hand away, and pushed my arm under the pillow. Jake then picked me up, and started walking. My eyes flashed open and I looked up at his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" "Taking you out to your car so you can sleep in there as I drive us back." "Oh hell no." I said, wiggling my way down, "Give me my keys." He pushed his hands into his pocket and kept them there, "No." "Jacob Black. Give me my damn keys." He just laughed. "Fine." I said, stomping back into the back room, and went to slam the door. Jake's boot caught it before it actually slammed shut. I crawled back onto the bed and laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. The next second, the bed was back out from underneath me and I was back to standing. Jake stood between the bed and I, so I just stood there. I turned and shut the door, and locked Jake and I in it. "What do you think your doing?" He asked. "We aren't going anywhere until you give me my keys." Jake walked up to me and towered over me. I looked up at him and he just smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, as his mouth moved against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he bent down and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He took us over to the bed, and laid me on it, with him above me. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and he slid his hand up and down the side of my leg as he continued to kiss me. I pulled him close and continued to kiss him.

We kept at that for a few minutes, and then heard a knock at the door. "Jake, did you wake her?" Jake moved away for a few seconds, "Yeah, I did. We will be out in a few minutes." "Don't break my bed." Was all Paul said. Jake laughed as he leaned back down and kissed me. "We need to get going." I said, quickly kissing Jake and snagged my keys. "Well, let's go back home then." Jake said, getting off the bed. I unlocked the door and walked out to the car. I looked at Leo as we passed the kitchen, "Thank you for the stay. You were so kind to me." I smiled at him. "You are very welcome." "Jake, I'll meet you out in the car. Sit in back, so Paul can sit up front. We will drop him off first." Jake just nodded and squeezed my shoulder. He walked out the door and I turned back towards Leo as he started speaking again, "Little Wolf, anyone like you is welcome here." "So, you know Jake isn't like us." "It doesn't take a magician to know who is like you and who isn't." He said, tapping his right bicep, that held a tattoo, and he pointed towards my arm. I looked on mine, and the same tattoo was placed there. "What the hell, how did I get that?" "Little Wolf, you got it when you changed back from wolf form." "Do all of the wolves like us have one?" "Anyone with the Quileute gene, that is a wolf, does." "So, Jake will have one when he changes?" "If he changes." Paul said, walking into the room. "Jake's in the car, and we are ready. We are just waiting on you." "Little Wolf, come back anytime." Leo said, walking from behind the counter and hugging me. I hugged him back, "I will." "Bye Leo." Paul said, walking out the door. "Bye Leo." "Goodbye Little Wolf."

I shut the door behind me and walked barefoot in the snow out to the car. I got in and started it. Jake was sitting in the seat behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder. I turned the radio on and pulled out onto the road. I followed it all the way to the Canadian border. I stopped at the booth and showed them all our passports. "What's the reason for your visit?" The officer asked. "We are actually just trying to get home." "Where is home?" "Washington." "Well, how did you get your car into Alaska?" "We flew to see family." "Well, enjoy your time in Canada. Stay safe, and make it home carefully." "Thank you, Sir." He tipped his hat and lifted the arm. I drove through and headed on down the road. We reached a town, and didn't even stop for gas, as I had no Canadian money. Paul fell asleep in the passenger seat and lightly snored. Jake kept his hand on my shoulder the whole time, but fell asleep too, lightly snoring as well. I kept driving, and watching the sun go down, behind the mountains. I drove until I couldn't drive much longer. Jake's hand tightened on my shoulder and he slowly awoke. "Hey, how long has it been?" "Since you fell asleep?" "Yeah." "Well it was about 7:20 in the morning when we left the house, and its 9:00 at night. So, about 13 hours, almost 14." "Do you need to rest?" "I'll drive." Paul said, like he's been awake for a few hours. I pulled over and sat there for a minute. "Crawl back there with Jake, I can drive." Paul said, looking over at me. "Go." He said, pushing me out the drivers door and hopping out himself. I walked around to the other side, and Paul stopped me, "You've done it." "Done what?" "Imprinted." "What are you talking about?" "You have imprinted on Jake. He is now yours, and no one else can have him. It's also just how you are his." "I'm nobody's." "Evidently the spirits don't think that." "Oh, shut up." I said, joking with him. He just laughed and continued to the other side and hopped in the drivers seat. I pushed the seat forward and crawled into the back with Jake, who put his arm around me. I shut the door and Paul pulled out off the shoulder of the road. I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and shut my eyes. "Go to sleep Princess. You need all the sleep you can get." I smiled and kept my eyes shut and fell asleep to Jake mumbling in my hair.

I remembered falling asleep, and every now and then I would wake up, and not know where we were. The next thing I remember was being carried from the car into my painted and finished bedroom. I woke up on the bed, next to Jake, who had his arm wrapped around me again. I smiled and snuggled closer to Jake. He tightened his arm around me and smiled down at me. "You're finally awake." "What day is it?" "Sunday." "How long have I been asleep?` "Since you fell asleep last night." "Where's Paul?" "Downstairs asleep with Embry and Quil." "Embry and Quil?" "My guy best friends." "Oh." He kissed my nose and smiled, "Are you hungry?" "Kind of." "Let me go make you something then. Stay here." "Okay." I kissed him before he moved, and smiled. He smiled back and got up and then went downstairs. I rolled over and actually looked at the walls. They were finished with the wait trim, and the black floral design over the purple. I looked around the room and saw that even the shelves were up and painted white as well. I smiled, thinking of how I still needed to unpack my room, and pack up my parents room and get the funeral together. I grabbed my phone, and texted Sam. What are we going to do for the funeral? Who is planning that? - Kierra.

I hopped out of bed and changed into my sweatpants and tank top, then walked downstairs. I peeked around the corner and saw how much food Jake had made. "Are you feeding an Army?" I laughed, seeing him jump. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs." "The food smelled way to good." I said, taking a link of sausage, and shoving it into my mouth. He just laughed and kissed me, then turned back to the stove, "I am making this much, because those guys in there, they eat like crazy." "I feel like I will too." I said, mumbling it under my breath. He just looked back over his shoulder, "What?" "I said, I hope we don't run out of food." "Oh, we can stock up on food." "Are you going to keep running into town?" "I can when needed." I heard footsteps in the living room, and went to see who they belonged too. I walked around the corner and peeked into the living room. Three boys were asleep, one on the couch, the other on the love seat with his feet hanging off, and Paul in the recliner that looked like it was almost about to tip over. I heard a light knock on the front door and opened it. There stood Jared, with some flowers in his hand. "If I made you mad the other night, I'm sorry." He said, handing me the flowers. I took them, laughed, and hugged the guy, "You didn't make me mad. My, Imprint, did." "Your what?" "Yeah. Paul was just as surprise as you." I took the flowers with me into the kitchen, Jared in tow. "What smells so good?" He asked. I pointed towards Jake as we made it into the kitchen, "That guy over there is making all of us breakfast." "That," Jake said, leaning over and kissing me, "is correct."

Jared stood behind me and laughed, "You two, I swear. You are gonna be just as bad as Sam and Emily." "Oh! Speaking of Sam." I said, running upstairs and jumping onto my bed. I look at my phone to see Sam had replied. I don't know. I mean, if you want, Emily and I can take care of that. Just hold the wake at your house, with a lot of food. Would that be okay? I sent him a text back, That would be fine. We need to hold a garage sale too. I need to clean up their stuff. I will go through it later and see what I can keep and what I can't. I need the keys to my dad's car and their wallets, and everything they had on them. Do you have those things?

A few minutes later, I got his response. Uh, no. I put those on their dresser after I identified them. I'm going to guess that you haven't opened that door since the day you got here. I just looked back towards their door. No, I haven't. I do have to go in their soon though. I will get boxes later so I can pack their things and make a garage sale out of what I don't want to keep. You guys should come over now. Jake is making breakfast and is feeding the pack. I think it'd be nice for you guys to be here too. And invite the others. They should be fed too. I hopped off my bed and took my phone with me. We will be there in a few minutes, and the other are on their way. Okay. was all I responded.

I walked into the hall and looked at the door. I touched the doorknob and heard the front door open. Sam and Emily and a few other people walked in, and everyone but Sam headed off towards the kitchen. Sam just looked up the stairs at me, "Are you going in there?" "Yeah, I am actually." "Do you want some company?" "No, I'll call if I need anyone." "Okay." He said, walking off towards the kitchen. I reach for the doorknob again and turn it. I slightly open the door, and look inside. It still smelled the same as the day I first got here. I hadn't even seen my parents since I had gotten here, and now they were taken from me. I walked in the room and shut the door behind me. I looked on the dresser where Sam said he had set all their things. Mom's stuff was in one bag, while Dad's was in another. I pulled out Mom's phone and saw that she had millions of missed calls from her work, and from some friends. _How am I going to tell people? _I sat her phone on the dresser and took out moms wallet. She had her pictures of us in there and looked at the, We had some pretty good times together and she captured some pretty great moments. I sat the wallet back on the dresser and then walked out of the bedroom down into the kitchen, grabbed a mason jar, and then walked back upstairs. I shut the door behind me again, and emptied out moms wallet. I took all her credit cards, that all had the same pin, and all her money and change out. I took the money and change and put it into the mason jar. I did the same thing with dads wallet. I took out all the pictures from both wallets, and put them into a pile. I finished cleaning out their wallets, then moved onto mom's purse and cleaned it out. I set everything on the dresser and then went into the hall and went to the closet. I opened the door and found some boxes sitting in their and grabbed them along with the tape. I walked back into my parents bedroom and shut the door. I made the boxes and opened my moms side of the dresser. I pulled out her clothes and shoved them into the box. I got into the sock drawer where she kept her money in some socks. I grabbed the socks that had the money and put them into the mason jar as well. I finished up my mom's side and moved onto my dad's side of the dresser. He did the same thing with his money and so I pulled out his sock and did the same thing. I looked at the mason jar, and noticed it was almost full. I finished shoving his cloths into the boxes, and then moved to their closets. I packed up all that, and checked each of the pockets of coats and pants, and putting all the change I found in them in the mason jar. I finished the closets, and moved to the back where my moms shoes were. I Started to pack them all, the noticed a shoe box sitting alone. I grab it and open it, and look inside. On the top, there was a letter addressed to me. I get up and walk over to the closet door, and shut myself inside it, so that I was alone in the closet. I go back to the box and sit on the floor. I open the letter.

_Dear baby girl,_

_If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you. Inside this box, you'll find all that you need to know. I am going to guess, knowing Sam, that he already told you the legends, and honey, if you did what I think you might of done, then I am so proud. I will always be watching over you and your father. I love you both so much. Stay safe baby girl. We will see each other again one day. I love you._

_~Mom._

_P.S. - Your father's box is under the bed, if you ever need to know that._

I shut my eyes, trying not to cry. I loved my parents so much. I pulled my knee's up to my chest as the tears began to flow. I heard the door to the room open, "Kierra?" Jake's voice boomed out. I couldn't respond from my throat being so tough, so I just shut my eyes again and laid my head back on my knee's. The closet door opened and Jake stood there. He rushed over to my side and knelt down next to me, "Baby girl, are you okay?" I shook my head no and handed him the letter. He read it then wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my head, "I am so sorry baby girl. I know it hurts. I know how you feel." I just leaned into him, trying to keep the tears back again. I looked at him, "I need to get out of here." "Sure, let me help you up." I took his hand and stood up, but he didn't let go when I was standing. I laid my head on his chest, "Thank you for being here for me." "I will always be here for you, or at least I will try to be. Breakfast is ready, so," he said, wiping some tears off my face, "why don't we go down and join the others." I just nodded and he kissed me, then we walked out of the bedroom. We walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Luckily we had a big enough table that sat about 12 people, and it already was filled up with 10, and the head of the households seat was open, waiting for me. Jake's seat was on my right, so we walked over and he sat down. "Thank you all for coming. I hope that we can have a peaceful meal. Welcome to the table, all the faces I do not recognize, and again, thank you for coming. Please, enjoy." I said, then sat. We passed around the food and made sure every one had some before we dug in. I enjoyed my waffles that Jake had made, and made a mental note to have him make them again. "So, Kierra." Sam said. I swallowed my food and looked towards him. "This is Leah, he said, pointing to the girl on my left, "next to her is Seth, her brother, then Embry, and you know Jared." He moved to Emily's left, "You know Paul, and that's Quil, and then there is Billy, Jake's father." I hadn't even noticed Billy sitting there. I looked at him and smiled, "Hey, how are you?" "I am doing well. Thank you Kierra, for inviting us all into your home." "Anytime. You can all stop here anytime you would like." I said, addressing the group. Under the table I felt a squeeze on my knee. I looked at Jake and smiled, while setting my foot on the other side of his. I finished off my breakfast, listening to the others chat away about school and work. Seth was the youngest, I found out, then Leah, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Me, Paul, Jared, Emily, and then Sam. I also found out that Leah, Seth, and Emily are all cousins as well. I just kept up with as much of the conversation as I could. I felt the squeeze on my knee again and I looked towards Jake. He kept his voice low and said, "Everyone is going to hang out if that's alright?" I just nodded. "Do you want to go upstairs in a little bit?" "Sure." "Thank you, Jacob." Billy said, patting his son on the back. "This food was wonderful." "Thanks Dad, I'm glad you liked it." "Your mother did teach you well son." Jake just smiled. "Emily, dear. Would you mind taking this old man home? I do think it is time for my nap." "Sure, Billy. Let me just help put away the food, and then I will get you home, okay?" "That would be wonderful dear. Kierra, thank you for having us all over." "You are very welcome Billy. You are all welcome over here anytime." "That's very generous of you Kierra. Come with me, let's talk." Billy said, rolling towards the back room by the washer and dryer. I followed him, and started the laundry that was sitting there. "Kierra, Jake is a good boy." I nodded, "Yes, he is." "Please don't corrupt him. He hasn't been home since you got here. He has been out the last few days, and here today, I find out that he has been with you." "I'm sorry Billy. I didn't know that he was supposed to be home. He didn't say anything." "He wouldn't. Not if it would involve leaving people, and besides, I heard something." I look at him, "What did you hear?" "Well, Leo called me, and told me you now have a new nickname." "Little Wolf." "That's correct. I don't want you to hurt my boy. He will change, and when he does, you can have him. Until then, he is mine." "Billy, she wouldn't hurt anyone." Sam said, walking into the room, "She is my cousin, and you can take my word for it that she won't." "I just don't want my boy hurt Sam." "I can understand your concern Billy, but Kierra is not one to hurt people, unless it is necessary." "Fine." Billy said, rolling out of the room, "Emily? I am ready to go home. Now." Emily just nodded and I stood in the back room and Sam stayed, "Kierra, don't let him get to you." "Sam, I know. I just, I don't want to hurt Jake, and wouldn't for the world." "Be careful around him. He may turn against you." I remembered hearing that somewhere before, "Hey, do you know who the Cullens are?" "Yes, those are the vampires, who, are not aloud on our territory." "Where are they?" "They are in Forks. Why?" "I was told to meet one of them." "Which one?" "I don't remember his name." I lied. "We aren't aloud on their land. It's against the treaty." "The treaty? What's that?" "It pretty much says that us wolves cannot pass onto their land, and they can't pass onto ours. That's why the other night, when you went to cross the river, you couldn't jump. It was their land, and the wolf in you knew better." "I get that now." "Hey Sam, dad says I have to go home. Kierra, I will be back later." Jake said, stepping forward and hugging me. "No Jake, don't. I have thing I need to do anyways." "You sure?" "Yeah. I will let you know when you can come back over." "Okay. I will see you later then." "Yeah." Jake walked out of the back room and through the kitchen. "Kierra, I need you to run patrol with Jared tonight. I have somewhere I have to be and so does Paul. We all run patrols, and we switch up every now and then." "Okay, well, just keep me updated." "I will."

Sam nodded and then turned and walked out the door and through the kitchen. I went into the kitchen and everyone but Jared had left. "You, Little Wolf, are up to something." I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I, Big Wolf, am not." "What are you doing?" I grabbed my keys off the counter and my purse as well, "I have somewhere I have to be." "When will you be back?" "I will be back soon." "Does Sam..." "Sam does not need to know my constant whereabouts." "But." "No, Jared. I will be back soon." I said, walking out of the kitchen and to the front door. I made it to my car when Jared was at the front door, "He will find out." "Let him then." "It will be safer if you have another one of us with you." "Fine. Hop in. But you say a word to Sam, and I will rip you apart myself." "That's sounds good." He said, shutting the door and hopping in the car. I started it and pulled out of the drive. "Where are we going?" "Can't tell you." My phone started going off as I finished my sentence, "Hello?" "Kierra. Hi, its Edward." "Oh, hi." "Are you headed here?" "Yes." "And you have another wolf with you?" "Yes. He thought it would be safer." "That's fine. Does he know where you are going?" "Not a clue, and neither do I for that matter." "Go through town, and head towards Portland. I will meet you on the road in a Silver Volvo." "Okay. See you then." I ended the call and looked over at Jared. "You, are insane, Little Wolf." "I'm the one and only so, get used to it." He laughed. I drove on down the road, "So, if we get permission like this, can we cross the line?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Well, we are about to find out." I said, as we were about to cross into the Forks line. We crossed it safely, and drove on down the road. I made it through Forks and hit the highway. On the side, was a Volvo parked, with a man leaning against the door. I pulled in behind it and stopped the car. I got out and closed the door. Jared was out in a second, and standing in front of me. "Edward?" I asked. "Hello Kierra. Jared." He said, nodding. "How the hell do you know my name Leech?" "Be nice, dammit!" I said, smacking Jared's arm. Edward smiled, "I can hear your thoughts, Mutt." "Edward! Dammit!" "Well, he did start it." Edward said. "Well I am ending it." "Fine. Truce." Edward said, sticking out his hand. "Truce." Jared said, not taking Edwards hand. Edward retracted his hand and just nodded, "If you can follow me, I will take you to meet the rest of the clan." I nodded, and jumped in the car. Jared got in and slammed the door, "Kierra, are you sure this is a good idea?" "It's better to know the enemy." He nodded, and buckled in. Edward pulled out of his spot and I followed. We headed down the road about 20 miles, then made a right. We followed the gravel path back a good 40 miles then came to a house. Outside stood Dr. Cullen, with a very pretty light brunette. Edward parked the car then got out. I pulled in behind his car and did the same. Jared hopped out again and stood next to me. "Hello, Kierra." The doctor said, "This is Esme, my wife. I see you have met Edward. Who is your friend there?" "This is Jared. Jared, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jared nodded, keeping his eyes forward. "Please, come in." Carlisle said, leading his wife into the house, and being followed by Edward. Jared looked at me and the back towards the house, "This is your last chance to get out now." "We need to do this." "Fine." He walked into the house first, with me in tow. I stepped inside and looked up to see seven pairs of golden eyes all staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"It seems like you were right, Rose." The bulky one said. "She did come." _What is his name Edward? _I asked, trying to see if his power worked on me. "What the hell do you mean, 'She did come'?" "Exactly that Mutt." The bulky one said again. _Edward._ "I suggest you both knock it off." the mother, Esme, said. "Why don't we," Carlisle said, looking around the room, "go upstairs and settle down, and talk." "Sure." I said, nodding, "Jared, go on up. I need to ask Edward something." "No. I'm not." "You need to go upstairs." "Fine." Jared said, walking up the stairs. Everyone else followed, as Edward and I stayed behind. "Edward, did you hear anything?" "What do you mean?" "I was calling your name out in my head, trying to test you mind thing. Did you not hear me?" "No, but I did hear all of Jared's thoughts." "He will get over this, and I am sure to hear about it later." "You, are. He is so worked up about this." "I will watch myself." "You should." I walked up the stairs, and sat down next to where Jared was standing next to the couch.

"Kierra, we would like to make a Truce." "What kind of Truce?" "We want the wolves, and us vampires, to live in peace, to hunt on the territory." "Hell no." Jared said through his teeth. "Jared, stop." "No Kierra. I am not going to do this. If anyone wants to make some kind of 'Truce' with us, they need to go through Sam. Not you. You aren't even an Alpha. All you are is a stupid Little Wolf, who thinks she can do what she pleases. Now, get up. We are leaving." "No, I will not be told what to do." "Wanna bet?" "Take this outside you two. I don't want my things broke." Esme said. I got up and walked out the back door, "Edward, call Sam. She may need help." "Oh, I will hold my own. Sam doesn't need to be called." I stood in front of Jared, "Now, either you fucking leave, or we battle this out. I don't really want to battle a brother, but if it comes down to it I will." Jared's body started to ripple. He shifted, and howled, while stomping his paws on the ground. "Oh, you can kiss your sweet wolf ass goodbye." I said, shifting faster. I landed with my paws on the ground.

_Dammit, Kierra. I will not fight you._

_Then why the hell did you shift?_

_Because you pissed me off. I will not stand there and let them try to make a truce with you, who isn't an Alpha, and then not try to talk to the real Alpha, your cousin._

_Look, I get that, but he came to ME and asked ME to do this. If they thought it better to go to Sam and ask him for help, don't you think they would have? Why come to me then? I mean, they don't even know me, let alone, know how I work.  
Well, you and that Edward dude seemed to hit it off._

_Yeah, there is a reason for that._

_What the hell Kierra! What the fuck is going on? _You could hear Paul's thoughts from this far.

_Paul, Jared's just being an ass. There's something going on and he won't understand what it is._

_Kierra. Jared. Paul. Get home, now. I want to talk to the three of you. _Sams voice screamed at us in our heads.

"Go, I will deliver your car to the treaty line. I will make sure you get it." Edward said, nodding towards where Sam's voice came from. I just nodded and ran to that direction.

_Kierra, you are going to get us all killed. _Sam said, standing on the other side of the river. I stopped, and Jared jumped over. _What the hell are you doing? _Everyone asked.

_I will do as I please. I may be under Alpha's orders, but that didn't stop me from crossing the treaty line, and look. I am still on this side._

_Get over here, please. _Jared pleaded.

_Oh, now you want her safe. You should of taken the wheel when you were with her. - _Paul

_Guys, this is not the time to fight. We need to talk. In human form. - _Sam.

I just nodded then jumped across the river to where the boys were and took off. _Dammit Kierra. _Jared yelled after me.

_What the hell did I do this time?_

_You are way to damn fast. _Jared said, trying to keep up with me. We were close to the tree line and I could smell a familiar smell. I took off in his direction and I could see him standing out the front door. I stopped once I got close to the tree line around his house. _Kierra, don't do it. - _Paul.

_Don't worry, I am not going to tell him or hurt him. I am so tired of people thinking that I am going to._

_We are just looking out for your best interest and his safety. - _Sam

_I know Sam. I just wish it didn't have to be like this._

_I know Kierra. It will change soon and then you can be happier. I promise._

I took one last look towards Jake and then hauled ass towards my house. I heard the boys behind me and I stopped when I reached my house. _I will shift and then go in through the back door and head upstairs to get clothes. _The boys just nodded and headed off towards the woods of Sam's house. I shifted back and ran inside. I was alone in my house and for once it was silent. I ran upstairs and threw on some shorts and a tank top. I went into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I checked myself over in the mirror then ran downstairs. I went into the back room where the deep freeze. I grabbed 10 pizzas out of there and brought them all into the kitchen. I heard the front door open, boys two boys trot through the living room and the other close the front door. "Whatcha making?" Jared asked. I tossed him a box. "Mmm. Pizza. I can eat 7 of these on my own." I turned and looked at him, "Well good thing this is a light snack then." Jared just laughed and I turned back to the oven, and popped 4 of them in. "Kierra, I need to ask you something." "Yes Sam?" "What kind of truce did the Cullens want to make?" "They want to be able to hunt on this land and for us to be able to cross into their territory." "Why?" "I didn't get the chance to ask." "Well, we aren't making a treaty with them. We already have one in place. They cannot hunt on this land." "I didn't get to ask this, but what do they eat?" "They claim to be vegetarian." "Vegetarian?" "They don't eat or kill humans." "Ah. Got it." The oven timer beeped so I got up and got the four pizzas out and replaced them with another four. I sat back down at the table. "So what happened between their family and ours?" "Well, a lot actually." "Like?" "Why don't we save this for one of the bonfires?" "Bonfires?" "You'll see." I just nodded and hopped up again when the oven beeped. I put the next two pizza's in and waited. I served the other eight, and grabbed me a few slices so that I could have some as well. I took the last two pizzas out and served them to the boys, and then went to the back room and switched laundry. While I was standing in the back room, the front door opened and shut. I could hear boots walking on the hardwood floors. "Is Kierra here?" "No, Jacob. She isn't." "Where is she?" "She is out right now. She wanted me wait for her." "Well, do you know when she will be back?" "No, I don't." "Alright." Jake said, turning and leaving. I stayed until the door opened and closed again, and for Sam to nod. I finished up my slices of pizza and then I went into the living room, the boys following. Jared sat on the couch next to me while Sam was on the love seat and Paul in the recliner. I turned on the TV and watched as the boys fell asleep. I got up and made sure I shut the oven off before heading upstairs into my own bed. I quickly fell asleep.

It was almost dark out when I woke up. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew that I woke up at just the right time. I remembered I had patrol and I quickly ran downstairs and out the back door. I shifted fast and ran towards the beach. _Finally. Took you long enough. _Jared said. _What the hell, Jared. Somebody could of woke me up. I should have been here before now. _I said, running along the beach. I looked out into the water and saw how pretty it was when the moon was shining on it. _We should have woken you, but we didn't. But now you are here. _I reached the edge of the tree line and ran along it. _I will stay on the beach, Kierra. You go into the woods. You smell something off, howl. Three times. One of us will come help. _I nodded then ran off into the forest. Jake's house was close by, so I ran by it to check and see that they were okay. I snuck around the corner, just enough to see in the living room. I saw Jake passed out on the couch while Billy watched some baseball game. I turned and ran into the treeline again. I hit the edge of the forest again, and ran along the treeline. I came across a strange scent, and ran after it. I howled three times like Jared said, and continued running. _What do you smell? _Paul said, shifting. _I have no idea, but I am about to find out._ I said, sniffing as the scent grew stronger. I saw red flashing through the trees and ran after it. I only saw a woman. _That's another one of them damn leeches. _Paul said, imagining how to kill her. _It isn't a her, Kierra. It's an it. There is nothing other than that._ Paul said, thinking of ways to kill _it_ again. I smiled as we came across the rip it apart and burn the pieces method. _You like that one?_ Jared said, catching up to me. I just nodded and kept on after the woman. I was about a foot away from her and then I saw blonde and dark brown through the trees as well. _Dammit! Paul, Jared. There are two more. _I said, chasing after the other two as Jared kept on the other. Paul caught up to me and chased after the dark headed leech. _I have the blonde, get the others. _I chased after the leech, and caught up. He was shirtless and only had pants on. "How about we say, you never saw us and we never saw you?" I snapped my teeth near his throat, and he grabbed my snout and chucked me against the tree. I got up and shook it off, then chased after him again. He was just slightly faster than me this time, and then all three were together. "These damn wolves are going to be a pain." The red head said. "Victoria," the dark haired leech said, "we must be patient." "Fine. But I want something. Now." She said, glancing back at us. They led us to a cliff where they jumped off. We stayed and stood on the cliff. I looked to Jared and then back at Paul. I stayed as they went to the bottom and watched as the sun came up over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran back to my house, and shifted while running. _Bad idea._ I thought, getting up off the ground. I ran into my house, and upstairs. I hit my parents bedroom before I heard the door open, "Kierra?" I ducked into my parents bedroom, making sure all the lights were off and then went into their closet behind the boxes. I really did not want to deal with this right now. I sat down on the floor and kept quiet. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. "Kierra?" He called out again. I kept quiet behind the boxes and made sure not to touch anything that could make noise. I heard the bedroom door to my room open, for a few seconds, and then shut. Next the bathroom door. Each door opening for a second. I heard my phone go off in my room, probably Jake trying to find me. He must of heard it too because he quickly walked in the direction of my phone. "Dammit Kierra. You can't just leave your damn phone home. I have to talk to you. I need to know something. Call me." He said, slamming his phone shut. I tried to contain my laugh so he wouldn't find me. I wanted to see how well he could find someone. He must of heard something because he walked into my parents bedroom. I put my hand over my mouth and slowed my breathing. I heard him walk around the room and then I heard his hand on the closet door. I heard the doorknob turn and then there was light. "Kierra, I know your in here. I can smell you." I barely moved so I could smell myself, and noticed that I didn't stink. I smiled to myself, and thought, _He must smell my natural smell._ "Kierra, if you don't come out, I am coming in. I waited, and then the door shut. I heard him get down low and then I heard his knees against the carpet. "You made me do this." He said. I heard him in front of me. He must of gotten close because his breath was hot on my face. "Found you." He said, then kissed me. I kissed him back as his mouth moved against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me into his lap, "What are you doing in here?" "Testing your skills." "My skills?" "Seeing how well you can find someone." "Oh." "Yeah. I'm thinking that if I hadn't laughed, you would of left." "Probably." He pulled me up into his arms and walked me out of the closet and room, into my bedroom. I smiled as he tossed me on the bed and laid down next to me, "Why are you hot?" "Because I just am naturally like that." "No," he said, touching my forehead, "you're burning up." "Oh, that's just how I am." "I don't remember you being this hot." "Well, I am. So." "Okay." He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "You yelled at me over voice mail." I said. "Well, you shouldn't leave your phone home. Or, try not hiding from people." "I hide for good reasons." "Don't hide from me." "Too late." "I'm serious." "Fine." "Do you want to do something fun?" "What?" "Me and some guys are going down to the beach. It may be to cloudy to surf or anything, but I want to walk the beach." "That, actually, sounds nice." "Well, let's go." "Can I change first?" "Fine, meet me downstairs." "Will do." He jumped off my bed and headed out of the room and closed my door. I jumped off the bed and grabbed my pants and slipped into them. I then grabbed my hoodie and pulled it on. I went to grab the keys to my car and then remembered that Edward was supposed to deliver it to the treaty line. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into my pocket. I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, made sure my hair wasn't a mess and then went downstairs. I turned into the living room and saw two boys other than Jake standing there. "You ready?" Jake asked. "Yes. I am." "Kierra, this is Shawn and Shane. The twins of La Push." I nodded towards them. "Are we taking your car Kierra?" I walked outside ad saw that my car was sitting in my drive way. "Sure." _How the hell did this happen? _I got in the car and grabbed the keys out of the center console and put them in the ignition and started it. The twins got in the back and Jake got in front next to me. My phone went off and I looked at it. Your welcome – Jared. "What did Jared do?" Jake asked. "He helped me out. It isn't anything to worry about." "Okay." I drove out of the driveway and down to the beach. "Just pull into my drive, we can walk from there." "Fine." I pulled into his driveway like I was told and then parked it. Everyone got out and I locked the car and followed the twins and Jake down to the beach. We started walking along the shore, the twins in front of us. "Have you been here?" "I was with Jared." "You two seem to be hitting it off very well." Jake said, frowning. "Jake, don't do that." "Do what?" "Go all protective over me. I am not doing anything with Jared. He is like, one of the greatest friends I have." "Well, what am I?" He said, grabbing my hand. "The greatest of all time." He stopped and smiled at me. "Hey, Jake. Isn't that Bella Swan?" Jake dropped my hand and ran towards where Shawn was pointing. _Well, that went okay. Not. _Jake went up the stairs and passed a guy on his way down. The guy was carrying a surf board and about knocked Jake over. "Sorry dude." The guy said and carried on. He passed me and stopped, as Jake went up to Bella and started talking to her with the twins. "Hey." The guy said, dropping his board at his feet. "Hey." I said. "My name is Tyler. What's yours?" "Kierra." "Do you know that dude I about ran over?" "Oh, that's just Jake." "Ah. Well, I just thought I would introduce myself. Bella said she knew you. So, I am just going to continue on into the water." He picked up his surf board. "Hey, have fun." "I'll try." He said, laughing.

Bella and Jake came down the stairs. "Bella, nice to see you again." "Oh, hey Kierra." "Kierra, we are going to walk. Mind if it's just me and her?" "Well, no. Go have fun." "Thanks." Jake said, walking off with Bella. "You look like your having a blast." A boy said, walking up to me. "Not really. Well, not now anyways." "Hey, I think I've seen you before." I looked him over and then it hit me, "You're the guy from the store. I was in there the other day buying paint and wood for shelves." "Oh! That's right. Well. Hey. My name is Mike. My parents own the store." "Ah. My name is Kierra." We shook hands, "Well, Kierra, would you like to take a walk, since the ones we came to hang out with have disappeared with each other?" "Sure." We walked in the opposite direction of the way Jake and Bella went. Shawn and Shane stayed behind with the other group of kids that Tyler, Mike, and Bella were with. "How long have you been here?" "Just a few days or so." "Oh." "Yeah." "Where do your parents work?" My heart was crushed again and tears flooded my eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just, my parents were in a car crash a few days ago and didn't make it. You're the first person I have talked to about this other than my cousin and everyone who knows." "Oh my. I am so sorry. I had no clue." "Nobody does." We continued on down the beach in silence. "Mike!" We heard a girls voice call. We turned and saw a dirty blonde headed towards us. "Jessica. Hey." "Hey, can we talk?" "Well, I am walking with Kierra." "Go ahead Mike. I need to do something anyways." I lied, checking my phone. "You sure?" "Yeah. It's okay." Mike just nodded then walked away with Jessica. I heard a howl and then ran into the forest. I shifted and then ran towards the howl, which was about a mile away.

_Jared, what the hell?_

_You looked like you weren't having fun._

_So you howl, causing me to shift?_

_Well, you need to have fun. Why don't we go see if Jake is getting himself into trouble?_

I nodded and ran around the forest edge, making sure not to be seen. I could hear everything, even Jessica telling Mike she really likes him. I hit the highway, making sure that nobody was coming and crossed, Jared right behind me. I followed Jake's scent and kept a half of a football yard away from him and Bella and laid on the ground, Jared following. "Like, wolves? Real wolves?" I could hear Bella ask. _Yeah, right behind you. _I retorted. Jared just laughed. "Yeah, that's the legend of our people." _Why the hell is he telling her these legends? _I asked Jared.

_Well, I over heard her ask about them, and if he continues, he most likely will tell her about "The Cold Ones"._

_You mean The Cullens?_

_Yeah, but here we refer to them as "The Cold Ones"._

_Okay got it._

Jake looked back towards us, and didn't see us. He looked away and then we ran towards his house. I shifted back and so did Jared and we got in my car. I took off towards my house. I parked and ran inside into my bedroom, Jared to the living room. We both needed clothes. "I will grab some sweat shorts of my dad's and a t-shirt." I said, running up the stairs. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." I ran into my bedroom and put some clothes on then went and grabbed some for Jared. I called down to him, "Here's the clothes." He came around the corner and I tossed them down the stairs to him. "I am going to be in my bedroom, come up when you are dressed." He nodded and then I went around the corner and into my bedroom.

I hopped onto my bed and grabbed my phone. Jake had messaged me. Where are you? I thought you were still at the beach? I replied to his message, Well, after you and Bella took off on me, even though you were the one to invite me, Mike asked me to walk down the beach with him, and apparently that Jessica girl thought I was a threat to her, so I took off. I am safe. No need to worry. I want to be on my own though. I set the phone down and called down to Jared, "Lock both he front and back door please. Jake knows I took off and I don't really want him here right now." "Will do." He called from the stairwell. I heard him lock the front door and then I heard him go through the house. My phone buzzed. Well, where are you? I started typing, I am with Jared. You evidently didn't want to spend time with me after asking me to tag along, and Jared asked to spend time with me. So far, he is the only one who wants to hang out. So, go. Have fun with Bella. Don't ask me to hang out if you don't want to. I knew I sounded bitchy, but it was the truth. I heard Jared on the stairwell, and saw him when he hit the top landing. "What did he say?" He asked, nodding towards my phone. "He just asked where I was, and I snapped at him. I mean, if he didn't want to hang out, why ask me to go? It's just ignorant, in my point of view. So I told him you actually wanted to hang out so I was with you and I told him to leave me alone." "It is." He nodded in agreement. My phone went off again, but this time Jake was calling me. Jared leaned over me and took the phone, "Look. She told you to leave her alone. Let her cool down dude. She is pissed off and you calling her won't make it any better." I could hear Jake, "Well, at least let me talk to her." "Put it on speaker." I whispered. He did, "Jake, I will not let you talk to her. She said leave her alone." "Dammit Jared, let me talk to her. It is her phone." "Yes, it is. And if she wanted to talk to you, she would take the phone from me right now and talk to you. But she isn't, therefore she doesn't want to talk." I just smiled and mouthed, "Thank you." Jared nodded. "Dammit Jared. Fine. I will talk to her today though." "No Jake, I am pretty sure you won't. I think you and your little crush ruined your chance." "My crush?" "Oh, come on Jake. We all know you've been bugging your dad to take you down to see Bella. We all know you like her." "Does Kierra?" "She does now." "Dammit. Tell her..." I hit the end button. I didn't want to know what he had to say. "How is that possible Jared?" "What?" "Well, if you've imprinted, doesn't that mean that the one you imprinted on is yours? No one else can have them?" "Well, this is the first time we have had a girl wolf, and I don't really know if the imprinting works the same for a girl as it does a guy." "Well, that sucks. Oh, well." "How about we forget about this and have a movie night and order pizza's?" 'That sounds fantastic. Just us?" "It can be whatever you want." "Well, then it can be us, besides. I want to get to know you a little better. You may be my best friend." He smiled and then dialed the number for the local pizza joint. "How many pizza's?" "Twenty. We can finish them." "What kinds?" "I want ten of them Hawaiian. Get the other ten how you want them. This way we each have our pizza's." He nodded and started talking to the person on the other end of the line. I got up, Jared following, and walked downstairs. I went into the living room and started pulling out movies. We each picked five of our favorites, making ten movies total. I let Jared put in his first movie, _Jarhead_, and sat on the couch, while Jared kicked the footrest of the recliner out. He got off the phone and handed it to me, "The guy said that it would be here in about forty-five minutes, or it's all free. And we need seventy-nine dollars if it isn't free." "Oh wow." I said, "I'll go grab my wallet out of the car. Watch the credits and I will be right back." I said, hopping up. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. I thought about where to park my car in case Jake decided to come find me. I made sure the back door key was on my key-chain and then pulled the car around the house so no one but the people in my house and Sam's could see it. I parked it, grabbed my wallet, and locked the car. I unlocked the back door, walked in, and relocked it. Then I walked to the front door and locked it again. "Did you move your car?" "Yes, I thought of if Jake came looking for me. If its in back, he won't see it." "Good thinking. Now come sit down." I sat back in my spot and took my blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over me. I pulled out the money for the pizza just in case and set it on the coffee table, "That's in case I fall asleep." "Ah, okay. Well, if you fall asleep, I will only wake you when the pizza's get here." "Okay." I hit play and watched the movie begin. I was never really interested in this movie so I just barely watched, and payed more attention to the weather changing outside. It started to rain, so I got up and shut all the curtains in the house. Jared continued to watch the movie, "Do you want something to drink?" "Get me some Iced Tea?" He asked. I just nodded and went into the kitchen. I grabbed two cups from the cupboard and went to the fridge. I pulled out the Iced Tea and the Water, and then I put ice into our cups. I filled his and mine up and then went back into the living room and handed Jared his glass. "Thanks." he said. I nodded, taking a sip of my water. I sat back down on the couch as Jared continued to watch his movie. I grabbed my phone and started to play some games on it.

The door bell rung when the movie ended, so I grabbed the money and got up off the couch. I looked through the peephole to make sure it was the pizza guy and it was. I opened the door and he handed me the pizza's. "It was over our forty-five minute mark. Pizza's are on the house tonight." The guy said. "Thank you." Jared said, coming up behind me and taking half the pizza's. I tipped the guy for his time and shut the door when he walked away. I locked it and went into the kitchen where Jared was, already scarfing down one of his pizza's. I grabbed a slice of mine and shoved it into my mouth. The door bell rang a few minutes later. "What else did you order Jared?" I asked, laughing. "I seriously didn't order anything." He said, getting up and finishing the slice in his hand, "Stay right here. I will take care of this." He walked out of the room after I nodded. I heard the door open for a few minutes and then shut. In walked Sam, Paul, and Jared. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked, setting my pizza down on a plate. "We all need to talk." Sam said in his Alpha voice. Jared, Paul, and I all sat down at the table. We looked to Sam and he continued talking, "Bella has fallen for Edward, and she knows about him, thanks to Jacob." Paul started to say something but Sam cut him off, "We do have to protect all humans and that does include Bella. She is apart of Jacob's family. He is in love with her." _And here I thought he was supposed to be MY imprint. _"What do you mean? He can love Bella. I mean, Kierra..." Jared started to say. "Jared. No. I am done with him. He loves her." "But Kierra, you..." "Jared. I said no. It's fine. Let it go." "Fine." I looked to Sam, "Continue." "Well, apparently, she is interested in finding out more about him. We just need to lie low for a few days and see what happens." We all just nodded in agreement. "Guys, there's pizza here. I've lost my appetite, so don't let this go to waste please." The guys just nodded and I went to the living room and grabbed my phone then ran upstairs and to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I didn't want to be interrupted. I turned my TV on so that the guys couldn't hear me and I dialed Edwards number. "Hello Kierra." "Edward, don't hurt her." "Hurt who Kierra?" "Bella. If she get's hurt it will hurt Jake, and I don't want him hurting. He is my imprint and I will do anything for him." "I know Kierra. Alice saw that Jacob and Bella were talking about us, and we understand what is going to happen. I swear not to hurt her." "You better. Because if I find out..." "Kierra. Calm down. It is alright." "Okay, well, keep me updated please." "I will." "Thank you for bringing my car to the border." "Anytime. Be safe. We do have three vampires on the loose, and I don't want anyone hurt. We are trying to get them to leave, but it isn't working so far." "Oh! You mean the girl and the two guys?" "Yes. How did you?" "We crossed paths the other day. I don't much care for them." "Well, the same here." "Okay, well, like I said. Just keep me updated." "I will." "Okay. We will talk later." "Will do." "Bye." I hung up the phone and put it on the charger. I laid my head down on my pillow and watched the rain outside. I heard a light knock at my door but I didn't answer. I was to tired to even try. I could hear someone on the other side of the door say something, but I couldn't quite make it out. I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes at the first light of dawn. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only 5 in the morning. My phone started ringing. "Hello?" "Kierra, your mother and father signed you up for school. Do you remember that?" "Yes, Sam. I do." "Well, today is Monday. Which means, you have school. Now, I have breakfast on the grill and you need to get ready. So hurry up so you can eat." "Yeah. Alright. I will." "Good." "Uh huh." I said, hanging up the phone. I rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes and my towel. I went and hopped in the shower for a few minutes and washed up. I finished and got out and dried off. I looked at my extremely curly brown hair and my green eyes. I ran my fingers through the strands of hair that ran all the way down to my lower back. I then took my comb and ran it through, and took my hair and put it into a braid. I wrapped it into a bun around the crown of my head, making sure all strands were in place.

_I need to cut my hair._ I got dressed and then went back into my bedroom and grabbed my purse and my phone. I went downstairs, and was surprised to see that no on e was at my house this morning. I grabbed my to-go-cup from the cupboard and filled it with ice and water. I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out the door. I shoved my phone into my back pocket and locked the house. I walked over to Sam's and knocked on the door. Jared was the one to open the door and he took me into a hug and spun me around. "Little wolf, we are going to have a good day." I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist and walked in the door as he shut it, "Why is that now?" "Because, I already checked at the school, and we have all classes together, but first." He said, his smile dropping a little. "Oh come on now. It isn't that bad. At least you get to see me the rest of the day." "That is true." "Well now, you two need to get breakfast, and then head on your way out." Emily said, coming around the corner. "Okay. Well, let's go into the kitchen then." I said, leaving Jared's side and following Emily. Jared was on my tail until we got to the table. "Kierra, please. Have a seat." Sam said, pushing out the chair across from him. I sat down, Jared on my right and Emily on my left.

Sam had the food at the table, and Emily started passing it around. We all got some food and ate silently. Sam looked at the clock after finishing and stood up, "Well, you guys best be on your way." We finished off our last bite and last drink and stood up, "Thank you, Sam, for the food." I said, pushing in my chair. "You are welcome. Come eat anytime okay?" He said, patting my back. I nodded and walked towards the door. "We really should get going, Kierra. You don't want to be late on your first day of school." Jared said, pushing me towards the door. I just nodded again and kept on walking. I opened the door and walked out. Jared closed the door behind us and walked towards the car. I unlocked it and he got in. I started the car and let it warm up. I put in in reverse after a few minutes and pulled out of the driveway and went on to the highway. I turned the heater up a little more. "Are you cold?" Jared asked. I looked at him, "Just a little." He laughed and took off his jacket. "Are you hot?" I asked. "Just a little." He smirked. I laughed and turned the heat down. He shook his head and turned it back up to where I had it, "I think you need to be warmer, if you are cold." "But your hot." "Yeah, I know I'm hot." He said, winking, "But you need to not be cold." I just laughed and continued down the road.

I got to where the school was and turned in and found a parking spot. "Shit." Jared said. I shut the car off and turned to look at him, "What?" "I forgot something." "What?" "Jacob." "Oh." "Yeah." I looked to where he was looking and saw Jake staring at the car. "Good thing these windows are tented then." I laughed. "We need to go to the office anyways." "Which way is that?" "Opposite way of Jacob." "Good or bad?" "Neither." "Well then, let us be on our way." We got out of the car after I shut it off. I locked it up and glanced towards Jake who got up and started to walk this way. I turned my back towards him, hoping he got the message, and walked away, following Jared. We walked into the office and the lady greeted us. She handed me my schedule and we walked out of the office and down the hall to my first class, Geography. Jared introduced me to the teacher, Mrs. Asher. She was a nice lady, and even had me sitting at my table, all alone. Nice way to start out my first day. I was a loner kind of anyways, except for the boys and Leah, of the rez. The bell rang for class to start and I looked at Jared, "Meet me here after class?" "Always will." He said, smiling. "Good. I will need your help anyways." "With?" "Finding our classes. I don't know the school like you do."

He laughed and turned to walk away, "Looks like you'll need help with something else." I looked to where he was looking and saw Jake walking towards us, "Hey." I just looked at him. "Can we talk Kierra?" "Did you not get the message that I am not talking to you?" "I just thought that was for the other day." "No, that stands still." "Well, I want to talk to you anyways." "Jacob, she is not talking to you. So, just walk away." Jared said, standing up taller. "Jared, she doesn't need you talking for her." "No, didn't you hear? He speaks for me now. I do not want to talk to you Jacob. Now, I have to get back into class. I will see you after class Jared." He nodded and I walked into the classroom. "I have to go to class too." Jake said, walking into the classroom as well and sat at the table across from me. _God dammit._ I looked out the window and ignored him. Class started and the bell rang. Mrs. Asher started her lesson and I zoned out, which probably wasn't a good thing, me being the new student and all. It was probably a good thing she didn't call on me, because I had no idea what she was doing. Jake tried to get my attention a few times, and he even slid a note to me, but I just took it and shoved it into my pocket. I wasn't going to get in trouble for passing notes on my first day. The class passed quickly after I did get to ignore Jake, and he stopped trying to get my attention. The bell rang and I quickly got up and left, meeting Jared at the door. "You're out of class quickly." I said, eying him suspiciously. He laughed and shrugged, "I was in the 'Office'." "Sure you were." I laughed. "Kierra, please just talk to me." "Jacob," I said, turning around, only to be stopped by him kissing me. "God dammit Jacob Black." Jared said, shoving him off me. "Do not touch her again unless she gives the okay." "What is your damn problem Jared?" Jake said, raising his voice. "Why don't we take this outside guys?" I said, tugging on Jared's and Jake's sleeves. Jake stood his ground, which caused Jared not to move. I got between them, my back to Jared, and pushed Jake off him, "Jake, go outside. Now." He just looked at me and nodded, and walked away.

He had to push through the crowd that had formed, and so did we as we followed. I looked at Jared, "What the hell were you thinking?" "I really don't know." "You should control your anger. You know how bad it can get." He just nodded and kept his head low as we headed out the door into the courtyard. Jake was standing there, staring at us, "What the hell is going on?" "You should really calm down." "Don't tell me what to do Jared. I'm not one of your followers. You even dragged Kierra into it." "Excuse me Jacob, but nobody dragged me into anything. This is just who I am." I said, stopping a few feet away from Jake. "What happened to you? When you got here you were so innocent." "You will understand one day." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" "Exactly what it says." "I really do want to talk to you Kierra." "Well, maybe you should of chose your actions better. You should of thought of the consequences before you did it." "She is my friend. My best friend at that." That one stung a little, hearing it from my imprints mouth. I shuddered and stepped back. "What, did you think you were MY best friend?" "No, Jake. I thought I was more. I guess I was wrong." I said, turning and walking back to the building, Jared following me. "Kierra, I am not done talking." I turned back to him, wiping away the tear that managed to escape, "No, but I am. I don't want to see you again." I turned back and walked into the building, the cold air hitting me.

I walked down the hall, Jared following me yet staying silent. "What Jared?" "You should of seen his face. He knows he hurt you." "Good." I walked out the front door of the school and grabbed my keys out of my pocket and got into my car. Jared stood their, contemplating whether or not to get in. He finally got in and sat there. "Where are we going?" He said, as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "What's the closest big town?" "Seattle." "How do we get there?" He rattled off directions, and I started to follow them. I hit the highway, and remembered that I needed to stop at my house first. I pulled off and into my driveway. I parked the car and Jared stayed in. I went to unlock my door and noticed that it was already unlocked. I opened that door, "Hello?" "Kierra, in the kitchen." I went into the kitchen to see Sam sitting there. "What do you want Sam?" "Jacob called me." "He can go to hell." "Kierra." "Sorry." "You need to go back to school. Now." "I am going to Seattle." "You aren't going alone then." He said, getting up. "I'm not." "Who is with you?" "Jared." "You two are close, aren't you?" "Kind of." "You guys didn't imprint did you?" "No, we didn't. He is just my best friend." "Good. Well, if you want, we can talk about school later." "That's fine. I just need to grab money." "Okay, well, I am going to talk to Jared for a minute. We can talk when you get back." "Okay, well, I am going upstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes." Sam nodded and went out the front door as I went up the stairs.

I walked into my parents bedroom and grabbed their cards and went into the closet and grabbed the change jar that was almost full. I grabbed it and took it with me. I went downstairs and jumped in the car as Sam said, "I'm serious Jared." "I know Sam." "Okay. Well, you two be safe and come home soon. Well," Sam said, looking at the dash noticing the time, "I guess come home when you want." "We will be back soon enough." I said, laughing at how protective of me my cousin is. "Okay, well, I will see you later." Sam said, and walked away. I started the car back up and pulled out of the driveway and getting back on the highway. "We need to stop at a Wal-Mart when we get to Seattle. I need to put all this," I said, trying to put the jar on his side of the car, looking away for a minute, and setting it on his floorboard under his feet. "Kierra! Look out!" He shouted, trying to grab the wheel. I looked up to see a semi headed towards us, and I was in their lane. I swerved to try to miss them, but I didn't quite get there, the semi hit the left end of the mustang, causing us to spin off into the forest. The car flipped and rolled. We had our seat-belts on, causing us not to be thrown from the car. The car finally came to a stop and I could see only red. I tried to look over at Jared, but he wasn't awake. I tried to shake him, but I couldn't move. I fell asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to Jacob's voice in my ear, "Wake up Kierra. Please, wake up." I could feel his arms around me, lifting me out of the car. I could hear him grabbing what he could, and I heard the ambulance sirens in the back ground, and I could hear Sam talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I fell asleep again, this time in Jake's arms.

I heard that wonderful noise of beeping again, and rolled over. My arm was being held down with someone else's hand. I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was white. I took the arm that wasn't being held down, and put it up to my face. I felt gauze all over my face. I started to panic and whoever's hand was holding my other hand down, started to move. "Kierra, it's okay. I'm right here." Jared's voice was there in front of me. "What the hell Jared? What's going on?" "Do you remember what happened?" "I really don't. Why am I in the damn hospital again?" "We were in the car accident this time." "What?" "You were putting the change jar down on my floorboard instead of handing it to me, and you looked away for a moment. The semi hit us and, your car is totaled." He said, taking my hand. "I'm not worried about the damn car. Are you okay?" "I am, just a few scratches." "Why the hell is this thing," I said, pointing towards my face, "on my face?" "You got pretty banged up." "What do you mean?" "They think you are blind. What color of gauze do you see?" "White." "Dammit." "What?" "The gauze is blue." "No. I am not blind. I clearly see white." "Kierra. I swear to you, the gauze is blue." "No." I said, freaking out, "I can't be blind." Jared started to laugh and took the gauze off, "I'm just messing with you." I hit him on the arm, "God damn you Jared." He just laughed and sat on the bed, "Well, I better tell the others that you're awake." "Sam?" "Pretty pissed off at me that I landed out okay and you ended up in the hospital." "Oh." "Yeah." "Jake?" "He's here too. He is pissed, hasn't turned or anything." "Well, that's good." I looked away from him and to the door, "Where's the doctor?" "Oh, Carlisle? He is out and about in the hospital. He will be back soon. Everyone is here." "Everyone?" "Yeah, Jake called Bella even, and she didn't come out though." "God. He can't just let her be can he?" "No, I don't think so." "Go get Carlisle. Let no one know I am awake. When Carlisle comes in the door and shuts it, pull Sam away and tell him. Tell him to have everyone, but you, go home." "Okay. Will do. I'll be back soon."

I just nodded and closed my eyes and leaned back against my pillows. I heard the door open and close, then I heard voices outside. They quieted down, and left. I kept my eyes shut, even when the door did open a few minutes later. I felt cold hands against mine, and I heard Edward's voice, "Everyone is gone." I opened my eyes to see him standing there, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Bella and I were in an accident as well. Tyler almost hit her, and I ran to her and pushed the car off her." "Idiot." "Ha, funny. Well, Carlisle, she seems much better." "I see that. Thank you Edward." Carlisle said, coming in the door and shutting it quickly behind him. I looked up at Carlisle, "Thanks for the gauze. Kind of caused me to freak out." "Oh, that. It was just precautionary." "Well, next time, don't. I don't particularly like flipping out in front of my best friend." "Your best friend?" "Jared?" "Oh. That friend." "Who did you think I meant?" "I wasn't sure." Carlisle said, smiling. He checked me over and then looked at me, "How about we get this cast off? I am pretty sure your bones are healed." I just nodded and smiled. He went out of the room and Edward stayed, "Do you need a glass of water or anything?" "No, I'm good. Just send Jared in, but make sure all the boys are gone first?" "They are. All that remains is Jared and Sam." "Good. Send both in then." He nodded and walked out the door. I sat in silence for a few moments and then the door opened up, "What the hell were you thinking?" Sam yelled, "You could have gotten yourself killed!" "I know Sam! Good thing I'm not then. I get to sit here and hear you yell at me." "Kierra, no need for your sarcasm," Jared said, sitting next to me, and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "but it is much appreciated." Sam just glared at him. "Oh Sam, knock it off. We are okay. Can you see that?" "I can, but I still don't like the fact that you were in a wreck. I just, you don't know what you mean to me." "Not a whole lot I'm sure." "Kierra, you are the last of your mother. Why must you fight me?" "I didn't know what I meant to you. Now I do." I said, looking down at the bed. Sam came and sat on the other side of me, "You are my family. My cousin. Blood relative. You will always mean something to me. Even if I am pissed at you for almost killing two of you." "I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause us to wreck."

Sam put his hand on my shoulder, "It's okay. The car is totaled, but your dad's truck is okay. It actually is in the parking lot waiting for you." I looked at him, "I crash a mustang, and get my dad's jacked up Ford?" "Yes, it seems that way." He laughed and looked at Carlisle when he walked through the door. "Well, Sam and Jared, we are taking that cast of hers off. Her bones are healed and I don't see a reason as to why she still needs it." Jared and Sam just nodded and watched Carlisle set up the tools to take the cast off. I sat back down towards the end of the bed and looked at Jared, "You may not want to watch. Just in case he slips and it goes through my hand." Jared just looked at me and took my hand, "I am not just going to 'look away'. I will stay and hold your other hand." I just smiled at him. "You two, I swear." Sam said. Carlisle started up the saw and I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I felt the cast getting hot on my hand, and then I felt it loosen. I looked as Carlisle pulled off the cast and the sock that covered my arm. I looked at my arm and saw the bruises on it, that were a dark black and purple. It didn't look the best. "There you go Kierra, all done." Carlisle said, smiling at me. "Thank you Carlisle." Sam said, nodding at the doctor, "Thank you for taking care of my cousin. I have a feeling that we will be needing your help again. She does seem to be accident prone." "Yes. Well, I do have other patents to attend to. Kierra, you will need a check up later on that head of yours."

I just nodded. Jared stood up, "Thank you doc." He shook hands with Carlisle who smiled at us all before leaving the room. Jared and Sam were the only ones to remain and I looked at them, "Can we go now?" "Yes, we just have to get you signed out of here." Sam said, and stood up. I stood up as well and followed them out of the room. We went around a corner and I saw Bella and Edward standing there talking. "I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just, need to know." Bella said, looking up at Edward. "Why can't you just thank me and be happy about it?" "Thank you." "You're not going to get over it, are you?" "No." "Well then I hope you enjoy it." Edward turned around and stalked off towards me, "She doesn't know when to quit." "I see that." I looked up at him, "Does she know?" "She's going to find out. Alice saw that she does, and when she does, we will be ready." "I'm serious Edward. If she dares hurts my imprint, I will come after you." "I know Kierra. I won't hurt her on purpose." "You'd better not. I swear to you Edward." "I think he get's it Kierra." Jared said, walking up behind me. I turned towards him and smiled, "I just like to make my points loud and clear." "I see that. We are all done here, if your ready I mean." I just nodded then looked at Edward, "I guess I will see you later."

He nodded then walked away. I turned with Jared and started to head out of the hospital. We got to the front door and was met with Charlie and Bella sitting there checking Bella out from the hospital. She turned and looked at me, "Hi, Kierra." "Hi, Bella." "Who's your friend there?" "This is Jared. He is my best friend, and we are actually on our way out of here." "Wait, are you all okay? Jacob is in the hospital is he?" She said, looking around. "No, we are all fine. Jake wasn't in the hospital at all. I was in a car crash and I was in the hospital, but I am fine now." "Well, that is good." She said, looking me up and down. She just looked at her dad who was saying, "You should probably go get in the car now, we have you checked out now. Carlisle said to get some rest, so I need to take you to the house. Have a good day Kierra," Charlie nodded at me and ushered Bella out the door. "He doesn't seem the happiest." "Well, his daughter isn't that brilliant. He doesn't have time to deal with things like this." "Well, we had better get going. Emily is wondering what is taking so long." Sam said, walking through the door. I looked at him, "Does she have some food ready?" "She always does." I smiled and walked out the door, the boys hot on my trail. I hopped in the driver's seat, Jared in behind me. Sam sat in the passenger seat, "You okay to drive?" "I feel fine Sam. I just was setting the jar of change on the floorboard under Jared's feet." "Okay, well. Take us home."

I started the truck up and drove out of the parking lot then got on the highway and headed home. I followed along the highway until I reached the turnoff. I drove down the driveway, and pulled into my drive. I parked the car and hopped out, Jared and Sam doing the same. "Go get her dressed." Sam said, nodding towards Jared. Jared just nodded and walked towards me and took my wrist in his hand and dragged me into my house. I looked at him, "What the hell is going on?" "Sam needs you to go get cleaned up. We are having a council meeting tonight." "What the hell is a council meeting?" "It's pretty much a bonfire with the council members and their families." "And the wolves?" "Yeah." "So, that means that everybody is going to be there?" "Yeah. Pretty much." "Great. Well, what do I wear?" "Just wear your jeans and a hoodie, and most likely a shirt under your hoodie." He laughed. I just smiled and then ran upstairs. I walked into my room and pulled out a new pair of skinny jeans and my black tank top and my favorite hoodie. I pulled on the jeans and then the tank top and hoodie. I went to the bathroom and looked at the newly formed scar on my forehead. It was nice and pink and is about two and a half inches long and about 2 millimeters in diameter. I put on some coverup and powder, then put on some purple eyeshadow to make my hazel eyes stand out. I undid the twist in my hair and combed it out. I looked at all the curls in my hair and decided to just leave it down for the night. _Nobody has seen me with my hair down yet._ I walk out and down the stairs, careful to avoid Jared's eyes. I walk into the kitchen and grab a SmartWater from the fridge. I untwist the cap and take a drink as I look up at Jared. He was staring at me wide eyed, and I stood there, "What Jared?" "Your hair." "Yes, what about it?" "You have curls. I thought your hair was straight. And short. But it isn't. It's long, and curly." "Yes, that it is." I just laughed and walked out the door, Jared following me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I will update soon again. I finally got my laptop and now everything will keep going better than what it was before. Here is tonight's chapter, so please. ENJOY!**

* * *

I walked to Sam's house and walked in the door. I stepped in the back door and saw that everyone was at the house. Jake, Quil, Embry, Emily, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Sam were all standing in the kitchen looking at me. I just smiled and walked in, avoiding a lot of peoples gaze. "Kierra," Jake said, grabbing my wrist, "can we talk?" I just looked up at him, "I told you, I didn't ever want to talk or see you again. Now, please, let me go. I am done hurting for the day." I turned away from him and walked into the living room, Jared still following me. I saw Emily sitting in the chair and so I went and sat on the couch, Jared sitting at my feet, leaning against my legs. "Kierra, your hair is curly!" Emily exclaimed. I smiled at her, "Yeah, that's how it usually is. I just let it down for the night. I've had it in a bun and braids since I've gotten here. I just needed it down tonight." Emily nodded, "You should leave it down. I like it." "Thank you." I put my hands on either side of Jared's shoulder's as he leaned his head back and looked at me, "You really should leave it like that. I like it too. I think a lot of the others did too." I just smiled, "Okay, I will. But I will probably cut it and do something with it." Jared nodded and kept his head leaned back and closed his eyes. With just a few short minutes of us sitting there, you could hear Jared's soft snores. Emily smiled, "He trusts you. I think he claims you as his best friend as well. That's a good thing." I looked up at her, "It is?" "He doesn't trust many people. So if he gives you his trust, don't screw it up. I know Jake screwed up with you, and that isn't right, but you have Jared now. It is a good thing he found his best friend." "I hope I can hold up to what he wants me to be. I hope I don't loose his trust. He is an amazing friend." "He is." Sam walked in the door and looked at us, "Is everyone ready?" "Yes, I will go grab the food hun." Emily said, standing up out of the chair. I looked at Sam, "When did you start having bonfire's?" "They have always been around. It's for the people to know about our legends, mainly just the wolf leaders though." "Oh, well, I guess I will wake up Jared. We will be out back soon." Sam nodded and walked out the door, leaving just Jared and I in the house. He snored slightly as I shook him awake. He slightly opened his eyes, "What?" "It's time for the bonfire." "Oh, well. Lets go then." He said, getting up off the floor. It was dark out now, and the fire was already burning, with everyone sitting around the fire. Jake was next to his dad, Leah and Seth on the ground in front of some people who seemed to be their parents, Emily on the ground in front of Sam next to them, Embry, Quil, and then Jared as he sat down. I sat down in front of him and Sam looked at me, "Kierra, this is Harry and Sue Clearwater. Leah and Seth's parents. Emily's aunt and Uncle." I nodded and said, "Hello, I'm Kierra. Sam's cousin." They smiled and said their hello's. We all ate some food and chatted amongst ourselves, and then Billy cleared his throat. He started with the Quileute legends and told them throughout the night. My eyes barely stayed open. Jared sat me on the ground between his legs and then I passed out.

I woke up to Jared carrying me into the house and setting me on my bed. I grabbed a hold of his belt loop as he went to walk away, "Don't leave me. Please." "Don't worry. I'm just going to shut the door." He smiled as I let go and he walked to shut the door. He turned back towards me, "Where do I sleep?" I patted the spot next to me, "Sleep here tonight." He just looked at me. "What?" I finally asked him. "I don't think that it's a good idea if I sleep there." "Why not?" "What if someone see's us?" "Just come sit down. You don't have to sleep." He finally sat down next to me and looked at me. I sat up on the bed and looked at him, "Here. How about, since you don't want anyone to see that two best friends are sleeping, keeping each other company, you sleep here." I said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "Kierra, that's not." I cut him off, "No. Don't worry about it. I will be in my parents bedroom." I stormed out of the room and shut the door. I could hear the bed squeak as he got off it, and then the door knob turn. He stepped behind me, "Kierra. You know that isn't what I meant. I just don't want anyone to think that you are betraying your cousin, or worse, your imprint." "Jared, I get it. It's fine. Just go to bed." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, "I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I just nodded, trying to get him back into the bedroom. I pulled him off me and pushed him towards the room, "Go get some sleep. You need it." "Fine." He said, as he stalked off towards my room and shut the door behind him. I stayed a few minutes before I heard the bed squeak and his snores echoing out of the room. I snuck into my room quietly and grabbed my purse, phone, keys, and sweatshirt. I made sure I had the fake ID in my wallet. I made sure Jared was actually asleep before I shut the door again. I walked out and down the stairs. I grabbed a SmartWater and walked out the front door. Sam was out front of his house with Emily, and when I walked out the door, they looked at me. "Where are you going Kierra?" "I need a few things from the store." "Come back soon." "I will. I promise." I said, smiling at them. I got in my truck and started it. I got on the highway and headed as far away from La Push as I could go.

I hit Seattle and then pulled over at a gas station. I hopped out of the car and started to pump the gas. I filled up the tank and went inside. I went and grabbed a cream soda, and the last bag of Munchies. I went to the counter and paid for both the gas and the things I got. I went back outside and jumped into my truck. I started down the road and got back onto the highway. I turned the radio on and listened to the music. I passed all the little towns and hit the Oregon border. I turned off in Troutdale and stopped at the TA gas station. I went in, and went to the bathroom. I washed my hands and everything and then went into the little restaurant they had. I saw the fudge stand sitting there and all the candy and treats. I went and sat down at one of the booths. This older lady who had a white puff of hair on her head came to me, "Hello." She said, handing me a menu, "What can I get you to drink dear?" "Can I get some lemonade?" "Would you like regular or strawberry?" "Strawberry please." "Okay. Coming right up." She smiled at me and then turned and walked away. I looked over the menu and decided to have the Potato soup with some garlic bread. The lady smiled and took my order.

The newspaper sitting on the table looked vaguely interesting, but I pulled out the comics anyways. I looked over the paper a few times and then set the comics down as the waitress came out with my food and drink and sat them on the table, "Is this going to be all for you dear?" "Yes, thank you." She nodded and smiled and then walked off to another table to take the family's order. I watched as the two little kids, a boy and girl probably around the ages of six and four, look at their mom and beg for some ice cream. Their faces lit up when the mother said, "You guys can have ice cream after dinner." The children smiled and then ordered what they wanted, and then the parents ordered. The lady walked away and then I started on my meal. I finished it up and finished off my drink. The waitress came back about fifteen minutes later, "Would you like some dessert ma'am?" "No, I'm good. Thank you though. I would, however, like to buy some candy and fudge." "I will have someone up there right away." She handed me my check. "Thank you ma'am." I said, pulling my wallet out from my purse.

I payed the bill and left the lady a tip. I got up and walked to the counter where a lady was standing behind, setting the fudge up, "How can I help you ma'am?" "Yes, do you happen to have Red Velvet Fudge?" "I do. That is one of our new flavors." "Oh, well, I will take some then." "How many pounds?" "Give me eight." "Okay, we will have it ready in a moment. Please feel free to take a look around." She smiled and then walked away, pulling out the fudge from under the cabinet. I walked over to the candy part of the shop and looked around. I saw some salt water taffy and grabbed two boxes. I went back to the counter as the lady finished up my order. I handed her the boxes of taffy and she added it to the order and rang it all up. "That will be $22.35." "Okay." I said, pulling out my card and handing it to her. She ran it and then handed me my things. "Thank you." I said. "You are very welcome. Have a nice day." I smiled at her.

I walked out the door and saw that someone was leaning against my truck, but had their back to me. I walked up behind them, "Can I help you?" "Why couldn't you just stay put Kierra." Jake said, turning around and facing me. "What the hell are you doing here Jake?" "Well, I was in Seattle and saw the truck stopped at a gas station. I still need to talk to you." "Jacob, I told you I didn't want to talk to you again, and that I was done hurting. Now, please. Leave me alone." I said, unlocking my truck and trying to get in. "Kierra," Jake said, catching my arm, "I am serious. I need to talk to you." "Don't piss me off. You are already headed there." Jake still kept a hold of my arm, making sure that I didn't get in the truck. "Fine, get in. I am not going to stand here in the middle of the parking lot and fight with you. Now, let me go and let me get in. I will unlock the other side of the door for you." He nodded then let go of my arm and running around to the other side of the truck. I got in and unlocked the door for him. He got in and looked at me, "Where are we going?" "I am taking you home, and then I am going to a place that you wouldn't know of." "I am going with you." "No, you aren't. I am taking you home now." I started the truck and pulled out of the lot and onto the highway. I made sure I was on the right path to Forks before relaxing just a little. "Kierra, I am sorry."

I just sat there and stared out the windshield as I drove. "Kierra. I am." "Jake, I don't know what you want me to say. I mean, you said that I wasn't your best friend, and here all along, you kept kissing me and hugging up on me. I mean, to me, that says more than best friend right there. You said that Bella was your best friend. So, like I said, I don't know what you want me to say." I glanced over at him as I said the last few words. He looked like he had been stabbed with a knife, "Kierra, that's not." "What Jake? That's not what? You said that so, it must have been true. Otherwise you wouldn't of said it, would you?" "Kierra." "No, Jake. I told you. I am done hurting. I trusted you and I actually was falling for you, but I see now that it was a mistake to come here anyways." He just looked over at me shocked.

I kept quite for the rest of the drive, and when I hit Seattle, Jake finally spoke again too, "Just, drop me off at that gas station. My dad's truck is hiding out in the lot." I just pulled in and didn't say a word. We found the truck and I pulled up next to it. Jake looked at me one last time before hopping out, "I really am sorry Ki. I didn't ever want to hurt you." I glanced over at him when he said his nickname for me. I let a tear slip out as I remembered how he had kissed me that first time and how it wasn't going to be like that. I quickly grabbed his arm before he was out of the truck and pulled him back in. He looked at me, and then climbed back in the truck. I put my arm around his neck and pulled him close for the last time. He moved his mouth against mine, for one last time in sync.

I lifted the center consol up and Jake pulled me onto his lap. He kept kissing me and I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling myself closer. I softly bit his bottom lip and heard a moan escape his lips. "Kierra." He mumbled. He slid his hands up and down my back, sending chills all over my body. I kept kissing him and then he pulled me away from him, "What are we doing?" "Well, we were making out. I thought we were doing good, too." "Well, I can't do this anymore." "What do you mean?" "My heart doesn't belong to you." I pulled myself off his lap and back into the drivers seat, "Get out of my truck." "Kierra." "Out!" He looked hurt again, but this time I didn't care. He slowly got out of the truck and shut the door. I started the truck back up and drove off, leaving him in the dust.

I held the tears back to my surprise, and kept the truck on the road. I hit the Washington-Oregon border again and kept on driving. I got to Portland when my phone started to ring. I picked up, "Hello?" "Kierra, where are you?" "Jared, I had to leave. I am sorry. I'm just gone, okay?" "No, not good enough. Where are you? I will come to you and leave with you. Please, just tell me." "Jared." "God dammit. No Kierra. Just tell me." "Fine, I just hit Portland. I am going to pull over at this hotel called The Benson. Pack a bag and carry it. Call me when you get here to town. I will be waiting." "Okay. I will be there soon. You had better be there when I get there." "I will. I'll talk to you when you get here." "Okay. Bye Kierra." "Bye Jared." I said, ending the call. I pulled into the lot and this man stepped out of the hotel, "Hello madam. How was your afternoon?" "It was okay. Thank you." I said to him as he held the door open. He tipped his hat as I walked inside. I walked to the front desk, "Hello madam. How can I help you today?" "Do you have any suites?" "I have two available. One has two rooms and the other just one. Is it just going to be you today?" "No, I have someone coming shortly." "Oh that is wonderful. Okay, so you would like the two bedroom suite?" I thought back to Jared's comments earlier, "Yes, the two bedroom suite will be perfect." "Okay, and how many nights will you be here?" "Uhm, let's just pay for tonight and I will check back on that tomorrow." "Okay, the total for tonight will be $145.60. Will that be cash or card?" "Card." "Okay, can I see your ID?" I handed her my card and ID and she took them to the back room. She later came back with them and the hotel room key. She handed them all back to me, "Here you are. You are room 646. Would you like some help with your bags?" "No, I don't have any bags. My friend and I are going and getting clothes later. It's like a shopping spree for us." "Oh, well. Enjoy your stay, and have fun!" She smiled at me. I went back outside and got in the truck and looked for a spot to park. I grabbed the bag of candy and the bag of fudge and my sweatshirt and shut the truck off. I put it all in the spare backpack I had laying in the backseat. I slung the bag over my shoulder as I got out of the truck. I reached back in and grabbed my charger and then shut the door. I locked the door as I walked away.

The man that first held the door open for me was still there and opened it, and held it again. I thanked him and walked inside. I went back to the front desk, "Where is the nearest shop here?" The lady turned around and looked at me, "We have a gift shop connected to the restaurant across the street." I glanced to where she was pointing and saw the little restaurant sitting there, "Thank you ma'am." She smiled and nodded. I walked over to the elevator and hit the sixth button. I got to the sixth floor and walked out of the elevator. I found my room and opened the door. The room had a living room and then two rooms split off from it. I took the room the room off to the left and placed my things on the bed. I pulled the sheets away from the bed and sat down. I looked over the room and thought how lovely it was. I grabbed my purse and went out of the suite and down to the elevator. I hit the first floor button and waited. I stepped out of the elevator and left the building to cross the street.

I went into the gift shop from across the street and went to where they had some clothes displayed. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants that said "PORTLAND OREGON" on the left leg. I went over to where they had there shirts displayed and grabbed a tank top that said "PORTLAND". I went over and paid for my things and then crossed the street again. I went back up to my room and grabbed a few towels off the stand next to the bathroom. There were two bathrooms in the suite and we each had our own. I started the water for the bath, and went back into my bedroom. I pulled my phone out of my purse and brought it into the bathroom with me. I remembered that I showed the lady my fake ID earlier and called down to room service. I ordered a bottle of wine and a robe, and had them bring the items up to my room. The bathtub filled up quickly and I stopped the water. There was a knock at my door a few moments later, "Room Service." I went to the door and opened it up. The waiter offered me the bottle of wine and my robe, "Here you go madam. If you need anything else, just give us a shout." "Thank you. I will do so if needed." He tipped his hat, "Have a good evening ma'am." I closed the door after he turned away.

I went back into the bathroom, opened the bottle and drank from it. I sat the bottle next to the tub and my phone, and then stripped off my clothes and got in. I sank down under the water and held my breath. I came up out of the water and grabbed the bottle again. I took a few drinks from it and then sat it back down when I heard my phone ringing. I answered the call, "Yes?" "What was the hotel called again?" "The Benson." "What's the room number?" "646." "Okay. I will be there in a few minutes." "Okay. Call me when you get in the hallway. I will open the door." "Okay." He hung up and I sat the phone back onto the tile. I got out of the bath for a few minutes and put the robe on. I picked up both the bottle and my phone. I herd a knock at the door, "It's me." I sat my phone down on my bed and went to the door and opened it. He handed me a bag, "I packed you some clothes, too." "Thanks. Your room is over there." "Why do we have separate rooms?" "Well," I said, taking the bag, "you don't want people to see best friends sleeping in the same bed, remember? Anyways, I am taking a bath." I stormed off towards my room and shut the door to the room, and sat the bag on the bed.

I went back into the bathroom and stripped the robe and climbed back into the tub, bottle still in hand. I finished off the bottle a short time after the water went from hot to warm and then slightly cold. I unplugged the drain and climbed out, putting on the robe again. I went back into my room, where Jared was sitting on the bed. "Jared, I need to get dressed." "Just, come sit next to me for a few minutes." I just looked at him. "Please Kierra." I did as he asked and sat next to him on the bed. "It wasn't meant to be said like that. I just, didn't want you to feel like." He stopped, searching for the right words. "Jared, I think that even though I have an imprint, and that you're my best friend, I think nothing is going on between us, unless that is how you want it to happen." He turned towards me, "I just don't want to see you hurt." "Well, then I am glad you weren't with me earlier." "Jake already called and told me. That's why I called you." "Well, at least he told someone instead of hiding it." Jared wrapped his arm around me, "I won't let him hurt you. Ever." "Thank you." I leaned my head into his shoulder. "Now, how about you get dressed, and I will change, and we get something to eat." "Can we just order in? I don't feel like going anywhere." "We can do that, just, no more wine." "Why? It didn't affect me." "I know, I just don't want you to be caught. We both know that you are under age." "Okay, okay. No more wine. I promise." "Good." He said, getting up and leaving the room, shutting my door behind him.

I looked over at my phone that lit up, saying I had a message from Sam. Kierra, just be safe. I know Jared left to find you. I can't stand to loose anymore family. I hit call and called him. "Kierra, are you okay?" "For the most part, yeah." "What happened?" "Well, I just got fed up and needed a break." "Where are you?" "I didn't go to far. I am in Portland." "Wow, you really didn't go far." "I know. Jared's here now." "Good, tell him I said thank you." "For?" "Going after my last living relative." "Oh." "Kierra, I just need you to come back home." "I will, just give me two days." "Okay. I will also call the school and let them know that you are sick. So you don't get into trouble with truancy." "Thank you Sam." "You are welcome. When you get back though, we are going to talk about Jacob." "I'd rather not." "I know you don't want to, but we need to. Okay?" "Okay." "I will see you when you get back. Okay?" "Okay. I will see you then." "Bye." "Bye Sam." I ended the call and then pulled on the sweatpants and tank top.

I walked out of the room to see Jared in shorts and no shirt, like his normal apparel. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked him, handing him the menu. "I really don't know. How about," He said, looking over the menu, "a steak?" "Steak we can do." "Good." "How do you want yours?" "Medium rare." "Okay, I will call down and order." He just nodded, turning his attention back towards the TV. I picked up the phone and called down for two steaks, medium rare, one with french fries, the other mashed potatoes with the skin, and then mushrooms and the side for both steaks. I hung up the phone and then sat in the chair next to where Jared was sitting. He looked at me, "Come sit next to me. I won't bite." I got up and sat next to him. He put his arm back around me and pulled me into his side, "Kierra, I do like you. A lot." He looked down at me and then turned me towards him. I looked down at the couch and he lifted my head up with his hand, "Don't look so down. I wasn't saying that nothing could happen. I just know that you have something with Jacob, and I don't want to hurt either of you." "I know." "Okay, so, just let things play out how they are meant to be." "I wasn't." I was trying to say, but he just stopped me. "Kierra, we don't need to finish this conversation." "Okay." I turned myself back around towards the TV and watched the movie, A Knight's Tale, play, repeating certain lines I knew in my head. When there was a knock at the door, Jared hopped up to get it.

I sat on the couch as the waiters prepared everything. Jared tipped them and then they left. I went to stand up but Jared looked at me, "You dare touch your feet to the ground and you will be in trouble missy." I pulled my knee's up to my chest, Jared smiling as he won. He brought over my food and brought his along. We ate in silence as we finished the movie. I finished off my food first, and hopped up to grab some of the water off the cart. I drank the drink and then sat down the glass. "I am pretty tired Jared, I think I am going to head off to bed." Jared finished his food and then followed me to my room. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Well, nobody is here to see us, so I am sleeping in this bed with my best friend." I smiled at him and helped him clear off the bed. I got in the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. Jared shut off all the lights in the suite and finally crawled into the bed as well. We lay there for a few short moments, getting comfortable, and then I rolled onto my right side, my back towards him. "Goodnight." I said. "Night." He said. He finally rolled onto his side as well, and then pushed his back up against mine. He fell asleep quickly, but I stayed awake just a bit longer. It got cold in the room and so I snuggled up against his back. He must of felt me against his back, because he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. I slowly but surely fell asleep.


End file.
